A Virgin-ce in the Force
by Mrynok
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, the lucky boy partaking in his Jedi Trials, finds himself luckier, stumbling upon an ancient Sith Artifact, it imbues him with an ability to control the minds of those he desires, needless to say, he quickly takes advantage of both it, and the women of the Jedi Order. Takes place just after Episode 2, WARNING contains HEAVY lemons, all chars are 18
1. Anakin r Aayla

_**"Anakin!"**_

_**"Anakin do you copy?!"**_

The harsh static buzzed out into the darkness of the cave, dust and rubble still spilling around the young Padawan as he lay on his back, nursing a bruised and lightly bleeding head.

**_"Anakin! Are you alright?!"_** Obi-Wan's voice soon came into focus, blaring through Anakin's commlink, laying next to him, dented by some of the debris but functional nonetheless, the young man reached down, scooping it up as he slowly regained his bearings, sitting upright and glancing around the mysterious borough he found himself within.

"I'm alright Master, just a bump on the head... the floor must have been unstable." He called back into his device, head peering upwards into the blinding light pouring in from the ceiling, the only light visible in this void of darkness he inhabited.

_**"Well stay put, I'll get you out of there, we need to head to the evac and we don't have time for cave diving!"**_ The buzzing static blared back, a distant shadow above waved over him as he was soon faced with the end of a lengthy rope, dropped down from above, his Master calling down with a mighty echo. "Take hold and I'll pull you up!"

The Padawan blinked, shaking his head briefly as he took a hold of the rope, pulling against it as he hoisted himself to his feet only to then release it as Obi-Wan hoisted it back up.

"Anakin! Keep a hold of it!" *His voice echoed down again as the rope lowered, however, the Master found himself without a response, no voice called up, no weight took a hold of the rope, just silence. "Anakin? Anakin?!"

The Padawan had wandered away from the light and the calls of his Master, eyes now attuned to the cave, he began to slowly make his way forward, a faint whisper at the back of his mind, a tingle down his spine, something was calling out to his senses from the darkness, begging for him, for his presence, begging to be found. He continued further into the black nothing ahead of him, soon reaching to his belt to draw his Lightsaber, lifting it high into the air before igniting, the blue blade hissing to life, flooding the area around him with a cold, dim glow. The cave was narrow, straight and angled, very few curves could be noticed on the rocky walls, this place was obviously carved out, but for what? He soon began to regress from his delve before something caught his eye, a faint glimmer in the wall of the cave, reflecting the glow of the Lightsaber, still clutched in his Cybernetic arm. Stepping closer the glimmer shifted into a dark red glow, revealing itself to the Padawan, a Sith Holocron, a vessel of power and knowledge of the Darkside. A dangerous tool in the right hands.

_'Come... come to me... come and claim your prize...'_

The voice hissed out to him, drawing him ever closer to the Holocron, slowly reaching his left hand towards it, his fingers drew closer, and closer, almost touch-

_**"ANAKIN!"**_

The harsh static of his Commlink blared out, echoing around the cave, almost deafening the boy as he nearly jumped out of his own skin, quickly regaining his composure as he swiftly answered the call.

"Master! I'm sorry, I- uh... couldn't find the rope... a bit lost in the dark found it now!"

He let out a low sigh, pocketing the Comm once again before resting his gaze upon the artefact, breath slowly calming as he found himself drawn closer once again, electing to reach out this time, snatching it up and slotting it into the pocket of his robes, soon making his way back to the rope and his Master. The climb back up was short, the assistance from Obi-Wan and the rope made easy work, all Anakin had to do was nudge himself off a few rocks and soon he was topside.

"I think we've had enough sight-seeing on Korriban for one day, don't you Anakin?" Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, his brows furrowed but a smile resting upon his lips as he brushed some rubble and dust of his Padawan's shoulders.

"I don't understand why Master Yoda requests our presence here, the war is elsewhere, it's a waste of Jedi resources sitting on this abandoned rock Master."

"I remind you Anakin that we are here to prepare you for the final stages of your Jedi trials... this war is quite sudden for all of us, and we need as many capable leaders on the field as we can manage, you have shown your amplitude and as such we want you to pass your trials as quickly and effectively as we can. Now come, we return to the ship."

"Yes, Master."

The journey back was quiet, uneventful, they boarded their requested LAAT evac ship, shuttling them into orbit to Obi-Wan's flagship stationed high above the red planet, starting to relocate itself as it prepared for a jump to Hyperspeed, ready to take the Jedi back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Anakin had both retired to their chambers for the journey, a trip of several hours offered them both time to recuperate from their work upon the former Sith homeworld, Obi-Wan meditated, took a much-needed shower and then found himself asleep, Anakin, however, found his focus stolen by the little glass pyramid within his robes.

_'Contol... take... use...' _

The Holocron whispered out to the Padawan as it remained clutched within the young man's hands, bathing both him and his darkened room in a sea of red, glowing brighter and brighter the longer Anakin focused his gaze upon it. Its words grew more complex, almost forming whole sentences, drawing the young Jedi deeper within its own mind, to the point he began speaking to it.

"How... use how... what are you?"

_'Power... passion... strength... these are my tools... these can be yours... these -will- be yours'_

The whispering voices multiplied, growing louder by the second, only in his head however it felt like they were calling to the whole room as the Holocron jumped from Anakin's grasp, hovering in the air as it began to shake rapidly, it's threatening red glow melting away into a warm and inviting green, the voices ceased, the shaking stopped, it slowly lowered back towards the Padawans palm, inert and silent.

"How? Tell me... what tools, how can they be mi-"

His voice cut short as the door to his cabin sprang open, his Master making his way inside. Anakin had a short amount of time to react, shoving his hand into his pocket rather rapidly, quite noticeably, not quick enough to escape Kenobi's eye.

"What was that?" The Master asked, raising an eyebrow as he clasped his hands behind his back, approaching his Padawan, looking down upon him.

"What was what?" He responded, climbing slowly to his feet, lifting his Cybernetic hand into his other pocket, trying to act casual, perhaps not the best idea in front of his Master

"Whatever you just shoved into your pocket..." Obi-Wan responded dryly, glancing down to the pocket in question, nodding lightly towards it.

"Nothing."

The Master blinked, before nodding once more.

"Very well, we have arrived at Coruscant, get yourself ready to depart in 10 minutes."

At this he turns upon his heel, stepping out from Anakin's room and into the hallway, beginning to wander off to the departure hangar, leaving a bewildered Anakin, dumbstruck in his chambers.

_'That was easy...'_ He thought to himself, before changing his robes out for a fresh set, pocketing his green Holocron once again and hurrying after his Master.

The journey planetside was awkward, for Anakin at least, and to a degree his Master, Obi-Wan made the occasional glance to his Padawan, only to be met with a concerned stare from Anakin. After several minutes of this, he finally spoke out.

"Anakin, I am sensing you have something on your mind."

The Padawan snapped back to reality, shaking his head briefly.

"No, it's nothing Master just..."

Anakin fell silent, not wanting to bring the incident up again less he finds himself under another investigation about the contents of his pockets.

"Just what Anakin?"

The Padawan tensed slightly, knowing his Master would now be seeking an answer, his hand idly fished into his robes, clutching his Holocron once again, trying to quickly spin a tale in his head, failing to come up with anything beyond a half baked plan.

"I'm tired?"

Obi-Wan's curiosity fades, turning away from Anakin as he sighs briefly, peering around at the Clone Troopers standing among them in the LAAT, heading towards the Jedi temple.

"You should get some sleep after training instead of messing around in your chambers my young Padawan... take every opportunity you have to ensure you are at your potential if you cannot support yourself with a healthy lifestyle, how will you support or protect anyone else in this war."

Anakin's face seemed to recoil at the answer, let alone his body, again dumbstruck by his Master's response to such a simple dismissal.

'Is this some kind of test?' Anakin pondered to himself as they arrived at the temple.

"Anakin, I must report to the council, for now, meet me there in one hour for your trail assignment, I'll be waiting."

Both Anakin and his Master bowed briefly towards one another as they parted ways, and once he found himself out of view of his Master, his thoughts turned again to the relic in his robes, quickly making his way towards the Jedi Archives. The Library of blue, walls of data streams, containing millions of documents, housing hundreds of thousands years worth of modern, old and ancient history, from the 'Great Rakatan Empire', to the 'Mandalorian and Sith conquests of the Old Republic', the 'New Sith Wars' and lately the 'Clone Wars'.

_'Surely there's something in here mentioning this...'_ He thought to himself as he sought out a secluded zone within the Archives, finding a terminal in a quiet corner, he took a seat, slowly withdrawing the Holocron into view beneath his robes, studying any markings he may find upon it, something he can reference in his search.

Upon the Holocron sat some texts, Sith in nature, unknown to Anakin but easy enough to replicate in his search, quickly copying down the black etches and relaying them into the terminal, only to then be confronted with a red screen.

**'RESTRICTED SEARCH, ACCESS DENIED'** the monitor blared out into his face, drawing quite a few looks from those around him, Padawans and Jedi alike.

_'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap...'_ he thought to himself, slapping on the screen, pressing every button he could to try and shut the device up, as it continued blaring it's alarm out, bringing more and more attention to himself. The alarm however finally ceased, amazed Anakin turned back to his terminal, away from the inquisitive faces, only to come face to face with the beautiful and deadly, Jedi Master Ayla Secura, a finger pressed upon his screen, silencing the alarm.

"What is going on here Skywalker." She glances between him and his terminal, tapping briefly upon the screen, searching through his logs.

"Master Aalya, I can assure you it's alright!" He panics as she comes across his search inputs of the Sith symbols, still clutching his Holocron tightly, under his robes.

"Oh, I was unaware you were permitted to search for information on Sith Artifacts... perhaps you require a better security clearance, allow me."

Anakin blinked, taken aback by yet again, a total dismissal of a blatant lie, but not just that, the lie was taken as absolute truth, the Rutian above him began tapping atop his own console, wandering around beside him and bending across his desk, her rear almost pressing into Anakin's face as she not only gave him access to his searches on the Sith texts but seemed to be actively assisting him in his search.

"Oh no Master, it's quite alright, I can make my way from here quite alright!" He leant forward, trying to ease her away from his searches, not so willing to share any potential knowledge of the artefact he carried.

"If you insist Padawan." She sighed, pushing herself up from the desk, standing next to him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Skywalker?" Her Rylothian (French) accent drifted across his ears, music to almost any species in the galaxy.

"I just need some privacy is all while I work." *He smiles, nodding lightly.*

"Then, by all means, follow me." *She reaches down, taking a hold of his arm as she would then drag him up from his chair, and away from the terminal, towards a door at the side of the Archives, leading into the Master's study quarters, a series of private rooms designed for Jedi Masters to perform intense studies without risk of being disturbed by Padawans or Librarians. Anakin had barely any time to object or complain before he found himself being sat at the terminal within the private suite, Aayla logging him on under her own credentials.

"You should be able to access most files with my clearance Skywalker." She leans back, smiling lightly to the still bewildered Anakin.

"Thank you? I-... Master Secura... I have to ask, why are you helping me so much?" *He sighs out, the strangeness and suddenness of the situation finally being too much for him*

"The machine must have been malfunctioning, it being alright for you to perform research on Sith I gave you my access, however, you needed private study so I offer you these chambers." She relays back, folding her hands behind her back, still offering a warm smile.

"Why?"

"Because... y-, you s-..." The Twi'lek found herself stammering over her own words, tilting her head slowly as her Lekku faintly twitched, unable to formulate an answer beyond.

"I'm not sure... you said so?"

"So what, I tell you something and you'll serve me with it?"

The Twi'lek looked taken aback, almost offended at the question, even the idea behind the question.

"My people may practice slavery but that does not make me a Slave! How dare you!" She appears to be quite offended by the insinuation.

"No, no Master I did not mean it like that!" Anakin exclaimed, lifting a hand in defence of himself.

"Ah, very well then."

And like that the Twi'lek seemed to drop the entire subject, her offence and even the notion of slavery, silently smiling to him once again. Anakin would, of course, be returning his own gaze, one of amazement and mild terror as the blue-skinned beauty falls silent yet again, it's then a theory hatches within Anakin's mind.

"Aayla?"

"Yes, Padawan?"

"Jump."

Ayla tilts her head lightly, before immediately jumping on the spot a single time, Lekku flailing and breasts jiggling, much to Anakin's suppressed amusement.

"Jump again?"

And just as before the Twi'lek bounced from the floor, upon her landing, Anakin began to piece the puzzle together, peering between her, the terminal and then to the Holocron, still clasped in his hand beneath his robes.

"Mind control..." He muttered to himself, grinning widely as his gaze turned back up to the Twi'lek.

"What do you mean Mind Contr-"

"Aayla, shut up and lock the door."

With his interruption, Aayla fell silent, turning towards the door of the Chamber, sealing it shut, locking them both inside the private booth. Slowly returning to her spot before as her eyes remained fixed upon Anakin.

"Take off your vest..." Anakin whispered, lifting the Holocron out from his robes in full view of them both. Aayla's eyes widened at the sight of the Holocron, but she found herself powerless to resist his command, sliding both hands beneath her leather vest, she tugged it up, over her head before casting it aside, revealing her ample, tender blue breasts, hovering gracefully above her silky smooth hourglass figure.

"And the rest of your gear..." He uttered, his own hands reaching beneath his robes as he begins undressing quite eagerly, setting his Holocron atop the table as he watches the Rutian peel every strip of fabric from her body, standing before the grown Padawan, her full nudity on display without any sense of shame.

"Anakin, what are you doing!" She finally broke her silence, her face held an expression of both shock and terror, seemingly unwilling to carry out any of his actions, however powerless to stop herself.

"Something every Padawan in this temple has dreamed of... I'm going to fuck Aayla Secura... get on your knees!" He grinned, standing up from the chair, wandering around the desk as he discarded his robes, standing just as nude as the Alien with him, already erect at the thought of controlling her, but his thoughts were short-lived as her fist came crashing into his face, followed by a swift kick to his stomach, knocking him backwards and expelling the air from his lungs

"Not a chance in hell you whackjob!" She screamed back, lifting her arms into a stance, ready to attack.

_'Why isn't it working...'_ He asked himself, still winded from the kick, struggling to get his breath back before he realises, the Holocron, he set it on the desk! He dives forward, snatching up the Green Pyramid, narrowly dodging another kick from the naked Twi'lek, shouting out to her.

"GETONYOURKNEESICOMMANDIT!" A quick burst of near gibberish, holding out his own hands, ready to block another incoming assault, however, none came, instead, he found the Twi'lek lowering herself before him, sat upon her knees, looking quite disgusted.

"You cannot do this to me Anakin, I will report you and this to the council! I'll have you expelled!" She cries out to him, the privacy of the Chamber included sound-proofing, whatever they do, no matter how loud, no one outside had any idea.

"I can do this to you, and I will... you won't report me to the council or have me expelled..." He calls out to her, slowly approaching her, cock in hand, Holocron in the other. "...and you will enjoy it."

She stared back in silent horror as he drew closer, her expression of disgust slowly melted away into a sultry gaze of lust, visibly relaxing before him she grinned as her hand drifted between her own legs, stroking softly against her hairless Vulva.

"Whatever you say Skywalker." She grins, biting her lower lip as his cock hovers inches from her luscious blue lips, seizing the moment, she leans forward, wrapping her other silky smooth paw around his shaft, clasping her lips around the head as she suckles loudly at his warm, meaty Lightsaber, moaning quietly as she bobs her head back and forth.

"We stop when I'm finished." He grins, tilting his head back slowly as the Twi'lek continues blowing him, resting the Holocron back atop the desk, no longer needing it as she is now under his control, instead coming to rest his hands upon her Head-tails, taking a tight grip upon each before pulling violently against them, using them as a pair of handlebars to leverage his length further into her mouth, feeling her throat surround and constrict his shaft he lets out a long, satisfied groan into the air, the Master below him offering no attempt to struggle, instead gurgling on his meat, loving every second of it just as commanded. Her airway closes and her jaw hangs slack, offering unrestricted access to the facefucking Anakin gives her, slapping his sack against her chin with each thrust into her mouth, emitting a faint muffled moan from the Alien.

"You dirty bitch, not a slave yet you give blowjobs this good? You're full of shit." He spits out at her as his head tilts back, using the Twi'lek now like simple putty in his hands, leading her towards the desk as he rests her head back against the Wooden frame, thrusting his hips forward now much more rapidly, pounding into her throat, watching it bulge under the sheer girth of his meat, listening as she begins to cough and sputter, gagging for air, desperate at this point as she chokes, however, the Padawan shows little remorse, seeking only to heighten his own pleasure as his climax draws near. Her hands fall from his shaft, arms turning limp as does the rest of her body, becoming starved of air as her throat is continuously hammered, eyes starting to roll back into her hair as her face takes on a deep shade of purple before finally, the human withdraws his shaft from her maw, spraying his first load just as he does, shooting several ropes of hot sticky cum across her pretty, blue face, a few jets also landing upon her long, voluptuous Lekku, the final few shots landing upon her unattended tits.

Anakin stands breathless, amazed by what had just transpired, briefly lifting his Cybernetic hand to pinch his very real arm, ensuring it wasn't just a dream, he actually got a blowjob from Aayla Secura! But why stop there?

He grinned, turning his gaze back down to the Twi'lek, who was still sputtering, coughing upon the floor as her poor abused throat tried to recover from the pounding it had just taken, regardless of the abuse, she seemed quite pleased, satisfied even, then again as was commanded. She soon found herself at the hands of the Padawan, gripping her by the shoulders, he picked her up and quickly spun her around, bending her vigorously over the desk before feeling his length press up against her blue virgin folds, twitching at the touch, she let loose a sultry groan as her hips spread themselves, welcoming the intrusion, and needing no further invitation, Anakin pushed himself forward slowly, finding it a challenge to push into the Twi'leks warm, bare pussy, perhaps she wasn't as much of a whore he thought her to be. His dripping wet cock was already lubed up in her saliva, offering much easier access than what would have been, he soon found himself coming to a barrier, the hymen. If it were Padme he would have stopped himself, her comfort mattered to him more than his pleasure ever could, but Padme was already his wife, they lay together many times already, and after all. This wasn't Padme.

Without warning his hips to thrust violently forward, tearing her virginity away as he shoved every molecule of his eight-inch rod deep within the Twi'lek, earning himself an ear-splitting cry from her as his hips began to thrust against her quivering tunnel, slapping her into the desk with each smack of her hips against his. She maintained her screams, even after the pain of the rough entry had subsided, they were cries of passion, sheer pleasure, the breaking of their Jedi vows, the danger of being found, fucking a student within the temple, normally it would disgust her, she found every second of it dirty, filthy, but right now the Holocron was in her head... all she wanted was to be dirty, filthy, anything the whispers asked of her, anything to keep the warm filling of the Padawans cock deep between her legs.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me Ani! Fuck me!" She cried out, starting to thrust her own hips back against the lustful student, lifting her legs from the floor to wrap around his waist behind her, locking her ankles together, not wanting him to pull out even for a second. "Fill me up you sick fuck!" She cried out, arching her back as her first climax hit her, causing her hips to convulse over the Padawans rampaging cock, soaking it in her own Alien juices, this only sought to further Anakins movements as he grew quicker and firmer, trying to claim every inch of her he could manage He found himself wrapping his arms around her chest from behind as she arched up to him, clasping both hands firmly around her breasts, kneading them, toying with them as his climax fast approached, her never-ending cries of pleasure, coupled with her own impending climax was enough in his mind to send him over the edge again, plunging his full length within her, he pressed her down firmly into the desk as he unloaded his second helping of hot sticky cum, directly into her virgin womb, filling her in a manner of seconds, slowly collapsing forward atop her, he lay upon the desk, dick deep inside Aayla Secura, as he panted his life away, trying to recover as he slowly closed his eyes.

***Later***

His eyes shot open, his vision was blurry, he couldn't make anything out past a sea of blue, but it all shortly came back into focus, he felt something soft beneath him, something warm, something... Twi'lek.

Anakin found himself sleeping atop of a nude Aayla Secura, shocked and confused for only a brief second, what had happened in his mind was not a dream after all he realized. Spreading a big goofy grin upon his face as he then slowly withdrew himself from the Twi'lek who still lay unconscious, Anakins seed pouring between her legs into a small puddle on the desk, narrowly avoiding the Holocron. Anakin quickly finds his clothing, redressing and making himself look as presentable as possible before scooping up the Holocron, pocketing it quickly before checking his Chrono.

"Oh crap! Obi-Wan was expecting me 20 minutes ago!"

He bolted from the private study, leaving the naked Master Secura still laying atop the desk, he couldn't care less though, his focus should now be on passing his final trial and becoming a Jedi Knight... but it wasn't.

All Anakin had upon his mind was

'What should I do with this power next?'

**End**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my first ever adult themed short story!**

**If you liked it be sure to leave a review, and if you didn't? I am open to any criticisms you may have!**

**If this is popular/liked enough then I would love to make more chapters based on your recommendations!**

**Just leave your recommendations in the review such as Anakin x Shaak Ti, or Anakin x Ayla Secura x Shaak Ti  
****If you can be more specific about the dynamic that would be great too! E.G. Consensual, Anakin gets dominated**


	2. Anakin x Siri Tachi

**A brief update!  
****I was originally going to write my full second chapter today, but other priorities have overtaken me, so I have set aside Anakin x Ashoka for now, instead to tide things over, I offer a shorter chapter 1.5**

**Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review or message me on what you liked, didn't like and most importantly**

**What pairing you want to see next!**

* * *

His initiation ceremony was a brief matter, and it was not one with a bad turnout, almost every Jedi Master currently in the temple was in attendance, save for one unconscious Twi'lek left in the archives.

Everyone wanted to bear witness to Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, the Padawan who would bring certain defeat for the Sith, bring the force into a perfect balance as was predicted for a thousand years, and in the times of war that they currently lived, no one had time for an extended trial.

Before the day was over, Anakin had found himself alone in his dormitory of the Jedi temple, a brand new room all to himself, finally away from the Padawan branch, donning himself a new set of blackened robes, signifying his ascent to the fabled rank of 'Knight'.

_'I need to celebrate.'_

His hand fished into his smooth new garments as he slowly procured his Sith Holocron, his soon to be a favourite toy, and with his new rank, private quarters and own personal terminal, he could finally finish his research on the artefact, unabated by alarms or the all too vulnerable Master Secura.

His thoughts fell upon the Twi'lek once again, remembering in vivid detail the acts he had performed upon her, her lips, her body, her mind. All of it was his thanks to this Holocron.

His thoughts would have continued if it weren't for a sudden and intrusive tapping on the door, the sound segwaying into his perfect memory.

"What?!" He yelled out, turning to the door as he briefly shook his head, snapping himself from his agitated state. "I mean uh... come in!" He pocketed the Holocron back within his robes, still clutching it tightly.

The door rose, revealing behind it an all too familiar tall blue-eyed doe, the only Jedi Anakin knew of that was just as stubborn and aggressive as himself, the Blonde bombshell Siri Tachi.

"I heard they're giving out free Jedi Knight ranks now if you can count to 10." She offered a playful smirk, folding her arms across her chest, wandering inside, glancing around Anakin's new quarters.

"You're lucky you passed the mark while you only had to count to 5." Anakin had released the Holocron, unwilling to test just how severely he could alter one's perception with a simple conversation, lest he'd reduce her to a simpleton who genuinely believed every word he spoke.

"Obi-Wan seemed quite pleased, though I suppose it's not so much pleased as a relief." She leant up against the frame of the door.

"Relief? How do you mean?" The former Padawan glanced around his own room, moving to sit at the end of his bed, beckoning Siri further inside.

"Well, he loved Jinn... and Jinn was a man who had his own way of doing things, much to the council's dismay, they couldn't deny just how accurate his insight and methods were over the years. Before he died, he wanted nothing more than to make you a Knight."

She wandered inside, inspecting his quarters, however, it was currently just bare furniture, very little inside that wasn't in every other Knights room, even her own.

"Obi-Wan told me that just before he passed away, that he promised Qui-Gon, he would complete your training, you would become a Jedi under his tutelage..." She turned her focus back to Anakin, offering a warm smile "...now that training is complete, surely a weight from Kenobi's back, he kept his promise."

Anakin nodded slowly, his hand slipping into his robes once again, lightly stroking over the Holocron that lay dormant, hidden, whispering ever still to it's new Master, to be used again.

"Siri. y-" Anakin begun, cut off by his door springing open once more, this time without warning.

"Skywalker!" Came the call from the new intruder, an all too familiar lady of blue, Aayla Secura, a face of fury plastered upon her as she stormed into the room, thankfully more dressed this time.

"You had better explain w-" she began, cutting herself off as she came face to face with Siri, glancing between her and Anakin, the latter of whom had the colour draining from his face at the sudden intrusion.

"Siri... what are you doing here?" Her tone calmed significantly, a face of fury still upon her as her eyes darted between the two Knights.

"I- I came to congratulate Skywalker on passing his trials... why are you here?" The Blonde pushed herself up from Anakin's desk, curiously glancing between the Rutian and Human before her.

"He r-..." She began, falling silent as she turned her gaze to rest upon Anakin, and through gritted teeth spoke. "...ran off while we had a disagreement." unwilling to divulge the details on what truly transpired.

"We'll discuss this later Master Secura, for now, keep it to yourself." He spoke, eyes fixated on the Twi'lek, his hand fixated on the Holocron as he subjected her to the control of it, receiving no reply she merely turned from the room.

"Sounds rough... I won't ask." Siri broke the silence between them, starting to approach. "Now, a celebration for your new title... what do we think?"

His hand fidgeted with the Sith Artifact, still concealed within his robes, as his eyes drifted from hers, running along with her figure instead, a glance that was not unnoticed.

"Last time we had a 'celebration' was after Naboo." He smirked, releasing the Holocron, this time having no need of it.

"It's a special occasion, besides you've put in some hard work for your position... it's only fair you get to relax." Her smile turned to a mischievous grin, a hand slithered up along her chest, taking a firm hold on the zip of her leather tunic, pulling it down and tossing away her robes, leaving a line of her clothing, strewn upon the floor as she approached his bed, hands upon her hips now wearing nothing but her panties.

She said no words, instead of pushing against him, laying him back against the bed as she fell to her knees, working at his robes, undressing him in a most vigorous and famished method. Pulling his own pants down around his ankles, she freed his already growing manhood, taking it in one hand she quickly wrapped her lips around the growing meat, silently bobbing her head against him.

Total bliss. Or at least that's what Anakin should have been feeling, the beauty that was servicing him was something surely to focus on, her mild sputters, her wriggling tongue coiling itself around his rod, her silky soft hands fondling his balls as she gagged against him. All he could think was...

_'It seems the effects wear off the victims...'_

Aayla knew what they had done, what he had done to her, she was commanded to enjoy, and to keep it to herself, she certainly performed the last of those orders, but for her own preservation, not his.

Her face and tone certainly conveyed she was not happy, not satisfied with what had transpired, repercussions were to come, to avoid them he would have to act and act fast, but first. Siri.

He lifted his head, glancing down along his chest, watching the Blonde continue to engulf his cock deep within her throat, his experience was shallow but so far every Jedi he ever lay with knew how to suck a man off, perhaps a secret lesson, attained only to the beauty of the order, or perhaps being near the Holocron makes you a deviant.

She pulled her head free, lips parting from his shaft with a small 'pop' as she lowered herself to her knees, leaning across his lap, she wrapped his 8 inches in her breasts, sandwiching them around him as she began to bounce her ripe, white bust atop his lap, craning her neck down as she engulfed his tip, still suckling his leaking arousal.

"Anakin, we-" A voice came from the door as it sprung open, Obi-Wan standing motionless in the frame as he fell silent, watching his former Padawan and fellow Knight engaged in their lustful acts. "-are deploying to Christophsis... I covered for you with Senator Amidala, if someone finds you like this, I will not cover for you again."

Siri let out a light giggle as she continued, even while Kenobi was watching them both, tits slapping down against his hips as her head continued bobbing with them, then, in fact, lifting her hips slowly from the floor as she wiggled her rear towards the master in the doorway.

Obi-Wan stared in silence towards Anakin, his self-control failing for a few seconds as his eyes drifted towards the young woman before shaking his head free of such thoughts. "Finish up here then prepare to leave, and Siri. Meet me later in my quarters, we need to discuss some... items." He clears his throat then, turning out from the door, locking it shut behind him.

Her lips broke free from Skywalkers rod as she tilted her head up to him, still engulfing his meat within her breasts as she asked.

"So, what does he mean about Senator Amidala?"

"My wife."

"Wife?! Does she know about this?" She grins, lowering her head once again, pulling her chest away, impaling herself on the Jedi's thick, slick lightsaber taking him deep into her throat as she continues slapping her face into his hips, tongue slipping out between her lips and tickling at his balls, an impressive feat and enough to drive him over the edge, as he unleashed a torrent of his hot, creamy mess directly into her throat, pouring down into her stomach as she finally came to a halt.

Taking a few seconds to recover, Anakin lowers his head back against the bed, raising a hand to grab a handful of her blonde locks, pulling her up from his soaking shaft and pushing her aside as he climbed to his feet, redressing himself.

"She doesn't know about us, nor will you mention a word of it to her..." He turns, pointing a threatening finger at the nude Knight, a few dribbles of his cum pouring down the edges of her lips, still plastered in a wide grin.

"Then you best learn to lock your door." She responded, gathering up her clothing and redressing herself. "Now I have a meeting with Kenobi... try not getting killed on Christophsis, when you're back I'm wanting you to repay the favour."


	3. Anakin x Ahsoka

***Two Weeks later***

The last artillery strike was a wash-out, the droids while superior in numbers were useless against the entrenched and fortified position of the Clones deep within the city. Scores of their metal counterparts lay shattered on the roads approaching General Skywalker and General Kenobi's foothold in the sector and without orbital superiority, their chances began to slowly dwindle as the conflict extended.

"Fresh Supplies, Rast, Drek, get them unloaded, the rest of you get them divided between the squads!" One bucket yelled out to the rest of the white-clad troopers, turning back to the Dark-leathered Jedi next to him.

"General Skywalker, we have a decent supply, plus this new stock coming in will make sure food and medicine are at acceptable levels, however, we are running low on Ammunition."

"Get on the line with Cody, the 212th is holding the reserves, ask them to send up some reinforcements and to bring ammunition with th-"

"Already here." Came an intrusive voice.

Obi-Wan disembarked from a parking speeder, clad in his armoured robes, several Yellow painted troopers scattering behind him, beginning to assist with unloading and stocking up the supply shuttle.

"Always missing out on the fun master, you just missed the last assault." Anakin grinned, folding his arms as he turned to face his fellow Jedi.

"Mm, yes I was just far too busy saving your own position from being overrun. The droids must be getting smarter, they attempted a flank on your position a few blocks to the east..."

Rex and Anakin exchanged a somewhat worried glance before turning back to Obi-Wan.

"...so I'm afraid the ammunition will have to be a trade-off for some of your medical supplies."

Behind the young Jedi and the Captain, from the ship emerged a rather small, young Togruta, standing somewhat awestruck at the scene around her, an actual battlefield frontline, quickly spotting the gathering before her, she approached from behind, standing silently.

"Take 10 cases of Bacta, Rex, divvy out the grenades we have left to the back lines, Master, how soon can you get us the Ammunition?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond to his former Padawan, his attention focused on the girl stood behind him, silently both he and she kept their gaze on one another, staring quite intensely before she finally gave in and spoke up.

"Master Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano reporting for duty."

Anakin startled slightly, turning around to face the young woman, inadvertently glancing her up and down, a motion clearly spotted by her as she squinted her eyes in mild distaste.

"I don't remember ordering a..." Anakin's eyes shifted from her rather skimpy clothing down to her lightsaber, pausing for a moment of purposeful silence. "...Jedi."

"Master Yoda assigned me to Anakin Skywalker for tutelage..." Her eyes remained fixed upon him, brow furrowing at his comment as her mood seemed to sour beneath the relatively blank expression. "...I too agree it's strange, I was expecting to be placed under an Actual Jedi Master."

Obi-Wan smirked at the exchange, noting the gazes of his former pupil as he briefly shook his head, gesturing to his men to begin loading up their own supply, returning to the mildly heated exchange between them both, each indirectly insulting the other, mocks and jabs stacking up higher and higher.

_'Such immaturity is made for one another.'_ He thought.

"Anakin might I have a word." He interrupted their debate, reaching out to gently pull the pair apart, Captain Rex leaning in to try and distract Ahsoka, offering her a brief tour of the frontlines.

Anakin and Kenobi both wandered to the edge of the encampment, stood near the battlements as they peered out into the no-mans-land that were the once bustling streets of Crystophsis, now barren, shattered and littered with debris.

"I don't need a Padawan." One mutters, folding his arms across his chest.

"And I don't need Medical supplies, but being a Jedi isn't about what you or I need, it's about what the Republic needs, what the galaxy needs. My men need medical supplies, the Republic needs my men, and the galaxy needs the Jedi. You are the latest generation of Jedi to grace this life, and you will be responsible for the next."

"But do you really think this is the best time or place to spring something like this upon me? In the middle of a war, in the middle of a battlefield?"

"Anakin, sometimes the best keepers of peace are born in the battlefield, to know what battle truly is so that we may avoid it is a very rare but much-valued lesson available to a Padawan, both you and I are proof to it's strengthening of one's ability."

Anakin grumbled quietly beneath his breath, emitting a long, stressed sigh before turning away from the battlements, returning to the encampment as he yelled back.

"Fine! But I don't have to like it!"

"Then stop checking her out!" He yells back, turning back with him.

***Meanwhile with Rex and Ahsoka***

"-and just down there is our artillery battery, that's point Alpha, the reason we're here."

Ahsoka squints, peering down the long road behind the encampment, spotting the lines of walls and trenches, a few T-visors poking out from beneath and at the back, several towering walkers, each with a huge cannon upon it's back.

"I thought we were here to liberate and defend Crystophsis?"

"We are Commander, however, the 501st and 212th are in charge of sector security and support, meaning we need to keep those guns online to assist with other Battalions in their capture of the city. Without us, we'd be losing a whole lot more lives in each assault."

"So we just sit around all day and do nothing?"

The Captain doesn't make a verbal response, instead, he just points towards the front of the encampment, pointing out the debris, craters, and droid bodies littering the streets, and far, far in the distance was the faint outline of a droid command post.

"How come we haven't made an assault against that compound Captain?"

"We will soon Commander, we just need more troops and a closer position for the Artillery to be able to cover it. Out of range at the current location."

Ahsoka nodded lightly, eyes shying away from the battlefield and the Captain, slightly frustrated.

"While I did tell you 'experience outranks everything', you'll never obtain it if you don't seek the knowledge. Don't let the fear of misjudgement rattle you, else you'll never dare to obtain anything."

She nods lightly at his words, closing her eyes as a smile returns to her face, glancing up to note Skywalker and Kenobi approaching them, Obi-Wan looking mildly concerned.

"It appears our friends have a new toy, a shield generator has just been powered up, we won't be able to get past it either," Anakin explains.

"You and your new Padawan will lead a scouting mission forward to radio back what they plan to do with this, Rex, Cody and I will coordinate a response."

Anakin shot a glance towards his Master, not looking too pleased by his order before he turns to Ahsoka, opening his mouth to protest before surrendering, lifting his hands and turning away.

"Fine, let's go."

Ahsoka stepped forward, her smile fading as she shook her head, finding herself then stopped by Obi-Wan, resting a hand upon her shoulder.

"Give him a chance..." He speaks in a sympathetic tone. "...he may seem like a hot-head but, he's good deep down."

Ahsoka lets out a light sigh, nodding slowly.

"When you train under Master Yoda, the first thing you learn is to be patient around the quirky ones." She smirked, before proceeding forward at a light jog to catch up with her new Master.

"You think it's a good idea putting them alone with each other so soon?" Rex spoke up as Ashoka and Anakin stocked up in the distance, proceeding out of the encampment on their mission.

"She seems like a good fit for Anakin... someone who'll yell back at him for a change."

"General while I don't disagree, I have only known General Skywalker for a month or so, in that time he's managed to earn quite the respect among the 501st, so much so I've never seen a single man yell at him, perhaps that's for a good reason."

"No, Anakin has to learn one way or another, people have a will of their own, and there's no magic button to just make people like and agree with you..."

* * *

Anakin kept a hand inside his robes as he and the young Togruta passed between the war-torn streets of Crystophsis, he gently cradled the Sith Holocron concealed within. He found the whispers of the artefact had ceased in the last few days, perhaps it was sated, for now, he had shared himself a few enjoyable nights in his encampment with some of the locals.

It perhaps didn't help that his newly acquired Padawan had the dress sense of a street-walker, regardless he couldn't keep his eyes off that perfect little ass as it hiked about in front of him. Deep down he knew he had to have her, but he would have to be smart about it.

He finally managed a few hours of research into his artefact, whispers and fledgeling reports of such an item dating far back into the days of the Old Republic, and with his free time on the foreign world, he was able to run brief experiments on the locale.

The relic had an expiry date in those it affected, like a drug wearing off. It could control a person's thoughts and actions up to 24 hours, however, should no further command be issued within that 24 hour period, the victim will regain their own free will once more. Aayla was once such a victim.

She was commanded to enjoy, commanded to never report it and for 24 hours she did just that. But once it wore off and she truly knew what had transpired, she attempted to corner Skywalker, but luckily for him, she had not yet reported it, and he was shipped to Crystophsis, however, he would no doubt have to feel her fury one day. In the meantime...

"So Ahsoka..." He spoke up, peeling his gaze away from her petite ass. "...why are you no longer studying under Master Yoda?"

"Apparently he taught me all he could, my destiny was to be with you he said..." She doesn't seem so convinced even by her own answer, but she doesn't appear to be lying he sensed. "...the force wills it and he obeys."

"My would be Master believed the will of the force was more important than that of even the Jedi code."

"That sounds like very dangerous thinking."

"Perhaps, but we should not question the will of the force young one, merely interpret it."

"And do you believe in the absolute will of the force Master Skywalker?"

"I believe we have the choice to partake, but one way or the other, the force gets it's due."

She scoffed as they approached their scouting location, a huge towering skyscraper, overlooking the Droid plaza. Wandering inside they found no resistance nor traps, taking the still functioning elevators to the top floors.

"The force wills me to you it seems." She muttered, not seeming too happy with the situation.

"Well, perhaps it was really just willing you away from Master Yoda." He grumbled back

"You don't think me worthy of his teaching?"

"Well, you haven't exactly impressed me thus far. You're too young for someone as skilled and experienced as Yoda, hence they've passed you off to me, the rookie Jedi!" He exclaimed, stepping off the elevator as they arrived on their floor.

It was quite spacious, a large balcony, glass windows surrounding the entire floor and a few sofas and chairs were strewn about, clearly, the building was evacuated in a hurry, papers and Datapads are strewn about the floor, some tables had been knocked over.

"I'm better than you were at my age! Don't think I didn't do my research before coming here 'Skyguy'," She yelled from the elevator, stepping after him.

_'Aha!'_ He thought _'If I can exploit her inexperience, I could use that to lure her.'_

He knew his only way of using the Holocron upon her without risk of reprisal, would be to trick her into performing it of her own self-will, the Holocron could offer some mild encouragement of what she already feels.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just sit down, get out a notebook and take down some notes. I'm going to do the -actual- mission." He turned to her, offering a baiting smile before pulling out a pair of Macrobinoculars, heading towards the balcony.

She would begin to speak up, however, he stepped outside onto the balcony before she could formulate a sentence, leaving her inside, fuming, something she quickly sought to get back under control. Moving to seat herself upon one of the sofa's she began to meditate, trying to expel the frustration he had stirred within her.

***Two hours later***

Despite her best attempts to alleviate her stress, she found herself unable too as her new Master continued poking fun at her, mocking her and teasing her wherever he could find an opportunity, and it was grating upon her, doubting her experience, doubting her ability, doubting even her maturity.

Anakin was relaying their findings back to their encampment when she finally snapped.

"So, they'll be advancing in a few hours, so -I'll- need to come up with a plan to take out those generators before the shields reach you, else we can say goodbye to our forward position."

*Report back when you have anything.*

"I'll report back when I fin-" He was then cut off by a yell behind him.

"I CAN HELP TOO YOU KNOW!" The Togruta screamed

Anakin winced at the volume, hanging up the Holocall as he turned to face the little orange rage-monster, sighing out as he slumped back onto the sofa, one hand drifting into the pockets of his robes.

"What seems to be the problem here Snips?"

"Sn- that! That is the problem here! You're treating me like a child! I am not a FUCKING CHILD! I am a JEDI!" She was seething with rage, a volatile reaction, but one he was planning for.

"You can yell it to the high heavens all day Ahsoka, it won't make it so, you've never been on a -real- mission, you've barely lived a life outside the Temple, you have no independence whatsoever. You've probably never even kissed a boy! Or a girl for that matter."

"What do I have to do than to prove my capability to you then?!" She spat back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do something for me that only a true, mature individual could." He spoke up, tightly clutching the Holocron, far out of sight, it's subtle green glow working its magic upon the vulnerable mind of the Padawan

"FINE!" At which point she stormed towards him, orange face almost a shade of red with how furious she was growing, lifting a hand and pushing out with the force, she pushed him further into the chair as she climbed up, straddling him then and leaning in to plant her lips against his own, moaning softly as she sat against his lap, feeling something prodding up beneath her skirt, easing at her frustration.

Anakin said little after this point, everything was going his way and soon this Padawan would be wrapped around his finger... and wrapped around a great many other parts too.

She growled out softly as she lightly bit against his lower lip, seeming to start pulling away, having proven her point, he quickly acts, still clutching the Sith Artifact.

"I'm not convinced, you'll have to keep going."

She frowned, normally she would have pulled away but the tease of his pleasure, the desire to prove herself seemed too much for her, in reality, it was all the work of the Holocron, unknowingly manipulating her into her actions. Leaning back into the kiss she lifted her hands behind herself, unfastening her tube-top, letting it fall away to reveal her perky little breasts.

Anakin grinned at the renewed fervour in his student as he leaned forward, pressing against her lips as he slithered his tongue against her own, wrestling the two of them together as his hands reached below her skirt, tearing at the crotch of her leggings, exposing her hairless, puffy lips, already drenched in her arousal from her previous attempts at 'stress relief' when the meditation was unsuccessful.

"N- Master, don't..." She protested, breaking the kiss between them as she reached down to try and halt his hand, too late as a single digit pressed its way suddenly into her virgin folds, stuffing the tight little hole and forcing a sharp moan to her throat as she leant in against him.

"You want this as much as me Snips." He teased, starting to pump his palm against her exposed crotch, hidden beneath her skirt.

She only groaned softly in response, hips starting to buck faintly against his intrusive finger, bouncing lightly upon his hand as she buried her face into his shoulder, stifling her sounds.

He finally released his Holocron, his leather-gloved hand reaching up to pinch one of her little breasts between his fingers, tweaking at the nubs and tugging lightly against them, each emitting a short cry of approval from the Togruta atop him as his finger is soon joined by a second, stretching her lower-lips wider around her masters, becoming slowly stuffed by him and reached her first climax.

It wasn't until she pushed her hips down and found herself impaling the third finger that her body suddenly began convulsing against the leather-clad Jedi, a cry echoing throughout the offices as she squirted her first ever orgasm around her Master's palm, soon collapsing against him, arms wrapped around his shoulders as she panted lightly, groaning out as she felt him withdraw, a sudden vacant coldness washing over her crotch.

"I- Gods... Master..." She whimpered out as she tried to push herself upright before yelping out as her thighs were suddenly grabbed and she was hoisted into the air. "...MASTER!"

Anakin lifted the young Padawan's thighs to his head, pulling them over his shoulders as he came face to face with her bare, soaking-wet cunt, the orange-skinned gem glistened before him in the sunlight, her sweet nectar dribbling out onto his chin as he leans in, slurping his lips against her's, tongue wriggling it's way deep within her Nether's forcing another cry to the Padawan's throat as her legs clamp around his head, now grinding firmly into his face.

Ahsoka was in sheer, blind bliss, all she could feel, all she could sense was her master inside of her barely nubile body, violating her just as she violated herself, but despite every rule they were breaking, despite that little voice inside begging her to stop, she just couldn't she wanted more and as she turned to look down over her new Master, she saw eight inches of more awaiting her.

Spinning her around and prying her legs from his head, Anakin managed to pull down his own pants, withdrawing his already erect cock. Without so much as a word Ahsoka rested her hands upon his knees, leaning in and slurping her lips around the head of his shaft, struggling to accommodate such a girth, she gacked and sputtered desperately as she tried impaling her mouth, inch by inch around the mighty shaft.

Meanwhile Anakin kept his own nose buried deep within her tight little snatch, feeling her vibrations tunnelling through her body, he sensed she wasn't far off her second climax, reaching under then he wrapped his palms around her short Montrals, pulling harshly against them as he forced her down around his meat, causing her to gag as he pushed into her throat, cutting off her air, neither he nor she seemed to mind this as her head then began to bob slowly against him.

She soon began bending her arms, doing small pushups every time she leant in to take him deep into her throat, a workout for sure, his hands however continued fondling her sensitive head-tails this was causing her small convulsions to become more apparent and far more rapid as she continued her wobbly hand-stand deepthroats of his cock, soon coming to a halt as she screams out around his shaft, her throat constricting suddenly around him, milking his manhood as she began shaking against him once more, spraying his face and tongue with her second climax, almost simultaneously, he blew his own load, firing rope after rope of his hot cum far up into her throat, causing her to gag and sputter, desperately pushing her head up to free herself, spewing his hot mess out onto his lap as she coughs, desperately trying to get her breath back.

Anakin, however, found himself on a roll, he was desperate to make her cum again, and this time he wanted to take her flower well and truly for himself. Wiping his Togruta stained lips, he pushes her off him, climbing to his feet he then drags her limp and weakened body across the room towards a window, emitting a few weak protests from the girl.

"Master... I- can't... it's too much..." Her voice is weak, she is close to passing out.

_'Fresh air'_ He thought _'That'll wake her'_

And so he pulled her half-naked body out onto the balcony, exposed to the air of the war-torn world, he pulled her up to the railing and without warning he hoisted her up, seating her upon the edge, such a dangerous position spurned her quickly to life as she panicked, shaking and screaming in her masters arms she tried to climb down but he held her in place.

"MASTER, GET ME THE FUCK DOWN FROM HERE NOW!" She continued screaming, writing about, unable to overpower him she soon lost her tongue as he thrust forward, screaming out in pained and pleasured nothingness as his thick cum-soaked shaft pushed its way forward, forcing itself between her legs and finally de-flowering the little Jedi.

It was enough to take her mind off the immediate danger of her position, her screams and moans instead that of ecstasy as Anakin maintained a steady and firm rhythm, pumping his unprotected cock deep inside her fertile and vulnerable passage, breaking her hymen within seconds and finally breaching her womb.

"Oh fuck! Oh, fuck! Fuck!" She began yelling out, her own hips now trying to grind back against her Master, completely forgetting about her precarious position upon the railing as he continues pistoning into her dripping nethers, their combined juices forming a nice slick love tunnel letting him pound that little orange pussy into another squirting submission, spraying his cock with her third and final climax causing her to scream into the air as he too finally came, dumping a load of his hot creamy seed deep into her vulnerable, unprotected womb, the pair of them slowly falling over and collapsing upon the deck of the balcony, still bound by the hip as they instinctively grind against one another, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Am I... a big girl... now?" She asks, grinning with a slight giggle.

"I take it back Ahsoka... you're not immature... you're my Padawan."

She held her grin, slowly coming back to focus on her surroundings as she slowly picked herself up from him, his meat slipping out from her folds, unplugging her as she began squirting out a mix of their fluids onto the deck, thinking it was her victory.

But Anakin knew, this was his.

But far, far away... Obi-Wan was wondering just what the hell he had witnessed through his Macrobinoculars... before slowly lowering a hand into his own pants. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 2... or 3? We'll just say 3, yeah...**

**If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a review about what you want to see more or less of, including characters!**

**Peace and love, and war. Mrynok out o/**


	4. Anakin x Barriss x Ahsoka r Luminara

***One Month Later***

The battle for Christophsis was short-lived in the grand scale of warfare, however, it was only one of the first engagements in a still youthful war. There were many more Christophsis' and Geinosis' to come.

Many troopers were lost, many bonds were broken, but many more were made, forged in the flames of combat these bonds would no doubt stand the test of time, till the end of the combatants days. The Clones would not soon forget.

Nor will the bonds of a Master and his new apprentice be broken any time soon... at least he hoped, the last thing Anakin wanted was Ahsoka to cry out so loudly in the council's meeting chamber, vacant, silent, save for the claps of their lovemaking, his young apprentice bouncing rapidly atop his lap, straddling him upon Master Kenobi's chair.

"Mrrrrrhhh!" Ahsoka cried out through muffled moans, her lips were clamped upon a thin white fabric, her underwear, currently stuffed in her mouth in both a desperate lesson of awareness and one of humiliation. Anakin made sure with his lessons that his Padawan was both confident, the ability to express herself still remained, while remaining subservient, ready to serve her master at his empty whim.

He hadn't required the use of his Holocron since their first time, evidently, his theory was correct, using the device to convince someone of a new truth helped them maintain such ideals.

"Fuck, Snips!" He growled out, tilting his head back into the rather comfy chair as her hips crashed against his own, feeling his climax once again pour deep within her, triggering her own quivering mess as she collapsed against him.

She clenched her arms around him, grinding their sensitive bodies together as she basked in the afterglow of their 'training session' Anakin however pushed against her, prying her hips from his as he then stands from the chair, redressing and reorganizing himself, leaving his Padawan dripping and soaked upon the floor, unable to even speak as he began to leave.

"I have work to attend to Ahsoka, clean up this mess then return to your own duties." He didn't even wait for a reply as he stepped into the elevator, tapping a button and zooming down from the tower.

The 501st had returned to Coruscant for resupply and reorganization, prepping for their next venture into deep space, liberation? Conquest? Humanitarian aid? They never knew just what their next assignment was, nor did they know when, all they could do was train, wait, train and wait.

Their new mission would not arrive for some time however, Kenobi was on the fringes of the Core worlds with the 212th, leaving Anakin and his troop ample time to recover and eventually relieve Kenobi of his deployment when their own time came.

His Journey from the temple was uneventful, save the occasional glance behind him, the feeling of a presence stalking him persisted during his journey, however at a time of war he regularly had this thought, never yet having much payoff.

He arrived home, stepping into the elevator and zooming off to his penthouse... his -wife's- penthouse to be specific, Padme wouldn't appreciate his claim of the building, such a claim would certainly raise inquisitive eyes towards the couple. But they were too well guarded a secret, as far as Anakin was concerned, his fellow Jedi had forgotten the mere existence of Senator Amidala.

The doors slid open, revealing his beautiful, bountiful... victim.

Aayla stood in the centre of the lounge, glaring towards Skywalker as he slowly stepped from the elevator, her breasts were noticeably larger, bulging against her sport's top, her hips too seemed thicker, stretching her poor leather leggings, overall she appeared much more all-around pregnant than their last encou-

_'Oh shit'_ The realisation rang out in his head

"Aayla... what uh... what are you doing here?" He questioned, cautiously approaching the Twi'lek, eyes darting between her Lightsabers, then to her breasts, then quickly to her face, trying to shake her nude image from his head.

"I have assigned myself to the security council of the Jedi Order and will be running security for Senator Amidala from this day forward." She spat through clenched teeth, clearly not happy about the current situation.

"You look... uh... very-"

"Pregnant?" She interjected, sharply stepping forward, approaching him like a rolling hurricane "Gee I wonder why? Maybe I just ate a lot, fatty Twi'lek, right? No? Perhaps it's just the lighting? Or MAYBE it has something to do with YOU RAPING ME!"

Anakin tenses, briefly looking around the immediate area, however, his senses detected no one else within the building, no witnesses to hear her screaming, and none to potentially witness his 'solution' as his hand quietly drifted towards his Lightsaber under his robes.

"But... that's in the past now... I can't prove it, they'll think I fucked you if I tell them... so instead, I am here now, not as much surveillance on me now, so I can have your bastard without interference."

"Why not just get rid of it?"

"I couldn't live with it... as a Jedi, I swore to uphold the sanctity of innocent life... but you are far from innocent. I planned to kill you Anakin, but I realised that wouldn't fix me."

At her words he began to lower his hand from his Saber, slowly squinting his eyes as he becomes more and more curious as to her reasoning.

"You've tried to ruin my life, so I figure I'll find an opportunity to ruin yours... so I did a little digging, quite a lot truly, and a few well-placed friends, credits and a 'favour' or two... I found your wife." She lifted her arms, gesturing to the apartment around them.

"And before you begin speaking, here are the rules... you tell no-one of the incident, you tell no-one but your wife of the pregnancy, you vouch for me if the council become slightly suspicious about my total absence."

"And what do I get in return?" He slowly breaks into a grin, wagging his eyebrows to her.

"I don't end your marriage and subsequently report you to the council."

A threat, one with potential weight to it as well, she found his wife in a matter of weeks, should the council decide to accept her advice, how long would he have? An hour? Evidently, she wasn't bluffing.

_'Kill her?'_ He pondered, curious if he could even take her in a one on one fight, she was a formidable fighter, perhaps better than him, however, her physical state may inhibit her.

'The holocron!' He concluded, resting his hand upon the device within his pocket, idly stroking it as a sly grin spread across his face.

'No...'

"I accept your terms." He concluded, nodding his head slowly with a light sigh, feigning defeat as he turned back towards the elevator.

"You're still her head of security, but I'm your boss now." She called after him as he left, and as soon as those doors closed, he broke out into a wide grin.

"You may be my boss now, but soon you'll be my bitch." He spoke aloud to himself, a plan hatching in the deep dark corners of his mind once more, another scheme, much like his bid to seduce his young Padawan, however this time he was tangling with a much more formidable foe.

_'I'm going to seduce her too.'_ He concluded, wandering the path back into the temple. His journey across Coruscant was a quiet one, the perfect chance for him to consider this course of action. _'But why stop there?'_ He pondered, following the steps into the grand hall, passing his peers, toning out their occasional greets, neglecting their polite nods and ignoring the inquiries of the Padawans he would pass by. _'I have Padme, Ahsoka... I could have her too... Shaak Ti? Luminara? Galia? YADDL- oh by the force no...'_ He shuddered the thought as he turned towards the dormitories, wandering to his own quarters as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, whatever his plan was, it would have to wait until he had slept.

He opened the door to a muffled shriek, face to face with his Padawan, sat in a chair facing the door, clothes discarded upon the floor, one hand grasping firmly around a perky breast, the other keeping ahead of black hair pressed firmly down between her legs, evidently the shrieker as she tussles and struggles in Ahsoka's grasp, trying to escape the embarrassing position, wriggling her own bare behind towards the Knight at the door.

"Master! You've met Barriss haven't you?" Ahsoka grinned nervously, her wide-eyed gaze and slowly fading smile showing her increasing worry as she continued to struggle against the Mirialan trying to pry her tongue from the Togruta's dripping wet snatch. Anakin, however, could only notice that Barriss' own, green nethers were glistening with their own slickness, clearly, he had intruded.

But Anakin would be damned if he was going to let them stop, without a further second of hesitation he stepped inside, sealing the door shut behind him once again, the other hand unfastening his zipper, prying free his semi-erect shaft, shamelessly approaching the muffled Mirialan and kneeling down behind her, grasping her hips firmly with his cybernetic arm, the other guiding his thick meat between the tight alien folds, stretching her wide as he stuffs inch after inch further into the poor girls, virgin womanhood.

Barriss' muffled screaming continued, her struggling calmed, however, clearly Ahsoka's master was in on their forbidden activities, however the discomfort of his sudden penetration was hard to shake off, she instead focused her attention to the delve within Ahsoka's own tight orange pussy, lapping up her own flowing juices as they drip around her chin, slowly melting into her abuse from both ends, taking Master Anakin's cock from behind, while being smothered between the thighs of Ahsoka Tano.

Each thrust forward from Anakin, slapped firmly into the hips of Barriss, in turn pushing her face further against Ahsoka's dripping wet pussy, exciting a moan from all three of them, he lifted his hands away from her hips as his own continued to thrust against her of their own accord, beginning to undress himself the rest of the way, casting aside his robes and tunic, finally pulling his fully erect cock from her swollen lower lips, dripping with her juices as he cast aside his boots and pants, now joining them both in their nudeness.

Climbing quickly to his feet he leant forward to take each of the girls by their arms, shoving them towards his bed, his gaze briefly caught by a faint green glow upon the floor, the corner of his holocron was poking from a pocket of the robe.

_'Like I'd need it now'_ He thought, and why would he, two beautiful Padawans were already crawling over each other upon his bed, engaged in a firey, passionate kiss as they exchange their tongues between their alien lips, Ahsoka sensing the taste of her own folds upon Barriss' tongue, letting out a sudden squeak against her lips as she feels Anakin's shaft slide itself between her thighs, filling her in one painless thrust, turning her head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of her Master, taking his two playthings upon his bed. Her eye instead catches a glimpse of the mysterious green glow, emanating from the pocket of his robes, her moans fade from her mouth as he continues pounding against her, causing him some mild concern, resulting in a sharp, painful strike against her rear, leaving a bright red handprint upon Ashoka's ass and causing a sudden scream to burst out against Barriss' green lips.

He didn't take much care for the noise they had created, he barely made any small talk as he used and abused his Padawan, his thoughts resting on the Mirialan making out with her, occasionally distracting him enough to pull his thick meat from his Padawan and swap the soaking wet rod between their pussies, fucking Barriss instead.

"Who wants it?" He finally groaned out as his cock slid deep between Barriss' thighs, pounding firmly into her warm snatch, both girls letting out sharp cries of 'Me, me, me!' But Anakin felt Ashoka had her fair share, poor Barriss was without any of his warm sticky love, remaining deep within her as he continued pounding, and pounding, finally pushing deep and with a loud growl he collapses atop Ahsoka's back, pressing her down into Barriss, trapping them both as he dumps his load deep into the Near-humans fertile womb, filling her within seconds as he spills out around his bed.

The three lay in a sweaty, sticky mess within the Chosen One's bed, exchanging gropes, kisses and loving after-thrusts, basking in the bliss of their three-way as they share a three-way kiss... just as the door shoots open.

"Offee, you're not answering yo-..." A voice comes from the door, falling silent as it happens upon the sight before it.

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee's Master was stood in shock and horror, eyes resting upon her student, tongue deep with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano.

"Y-..." She stammered, her gaze drifting along the bed, spotting Anakin Skywalker was in fact balls deep inside her Padawan, his seed pouring from her.

"Master?!" the young Mirialan cries out as all three of the naked Jedi begin tussling and rolling from one another, trying to climb to their feet, Barriss desperately apologising, Ahsoka trying to conceal her nudity, Anakin? Anakin was diving for his robes, going for his Holocron unknown to Luminara.

"Skywalker! I have to report this!" She backed away, turning from the door to try and race from the door, finding herself suddenly unable to move as a voice rang from behind her.

"You will come inside and lock the door Luminara!" cried Anakin, the glow of the Holocron sparked brighter as the effect took over Luminara, slowly her body began acting upon its own, turning her back towards the threesome, slowly walking her back into the room and forcing her to seal it behind her once more.

"Skywalker... what in the name of the force are you doing?! What is that?!" Luminara protested, blinking horrified as her eyes darted from the Holocron to Anakin.

"This... this is your Master, I am the Master here Luminara... you won't report us to anyone." Anakin stammered out, heart racing as his eyes glanced towards Barriss and Ahsoka, Barriss was averting her eyes, either too embarrassed or scared of the situation to witness it, Ahsoka was offering him a curious gaze, however, eyes flicking between him and the Holocron.

"If I let you go Luminara, you'll report me... unless... Ahsoka, Barriss... strip her and restrain her." He lowered his arm, holding the Holocron by his side and almost immediately both girls began tearing the clothing away from the Jedi Master, shredding the fabric away as they revealed patch after patch of the green, Mirialan flesh. Anakin used the holocron to prevent a struggle from Luminara as both Padawans dragged her over to the bed, Ahsoka pinning an arm and a leg, Barriss pinning the other as they lay atop her.

"Master, I don't feel right about this... what are we doing?!" Ahsoka cries out, looking rather terrified as she looks up to him, watching him rest the Holocron atop a dresser.

"If she reports me, she'll report you and Barriss too... you'll both be expelled, do you want expelled Ahsoka?!" He spits back as he approaches the bed, trying his best to strike a startle into the Padawans.

They both exchanged worried glances, simultaneously answering.

"No!"

"Then I have to ruin Luminara's chances for credibility... they won't believe she had no part in it if she's pregnant..."

Instantly Luminara's eyes widened with horror as she began to lightly struggle against the Padawans, but the effects of the Holocron and the efforts of the girls were too much to overcome, she was at their mercy and plead for it she did, begging Anakin to release her, promising her silence.

"Girls, don't let me ruin the mood... I'm sure Master Luminara would appreciate some female attention in her time of vulnerability." Anakin grumbled out as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over Luminara as his soaking wet cock hovered above Luminara's crotch, her body was laden with Mirialan art, a series of tattoos extending from her cheeks, running down along her neck, spiralling around her breasts before trailing down towards her crotch, decorating her body like a canvas, one that very few have likely seen.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, letting free a sigh of discomfort, instead trying to focus on more pleasurable thoughts as she leant forward, pressing her lips suddenly against Luminara's, shoving her tongue deep within the grown Mirialan's maw, Barriss instead opted to wrap her lips around a dark green nipple, poking high into the cold air, suckling warmly upon her breasts, enticing very faint moans from the Master as she fights to resist their pleasure, finding herself quickly failing as she feels her legs spread wide, followed by her crotch as the Knight thrusts forward, plunging his shaft deep into her mature, emerald folds, filling her with a mixture of Barriss' and Ahsoka's sweet love juices, mixed with his warm seed still coating his cock.

Her struggles faded as the pleasure began to quickly conceal the protests, sending them to the recesses of her mind as she let out a soft groan against the Togruta's lips, her legs lightly coiling around Anakin's waist, wanting him to thrust deeper, and oblige her Anakin did. She wasn't as tight as Ahsoka or Barriss, but she felt much deeper, softer, able to take more of his cock without issue, but it seemed quite obvious to Anakin.

"This isn't your first time, is it you slut." He growled out as he grasped firmly around her thighs, pulling her deeper against him, then quickly slapping a hand upon both Ahsoka and Barriss' backsides, grasping his playthings and keeping them close as he claimed his new toy.

"Fuck you Skywalker." She growled back against Ahsoka's lips, resulting in the Togruta grasping the Master by her throat, squeezing tightly as she whispered.

"Don't insult the Master..." Ahsoka then leant in, dragging her tongue suddenly across Luminara's cheek, Anakin's mild sadism seemed to have rubbed off on her over their time together, the sight causing him to grow even harder within Luminara as his hips pumped even faster, rewarding his Padawan with a single finger, pushing its way into her perky little ass, pumping lightly against her as she delves down, joining Barriss as she wraps her lips around Luminara's left nipple, both girls suckling upon the Master as Anakin has his way with her.

Normally Anakin would make it last, enjoy himself, enjoy who he was inside for as long as he could, but Luminara wasn't relief, she was a mission, he pounded her mercilessly, faster and harder than anyone before, desperate to pump her full of his essence, growing more and more rough with the poor woman, his cybernetic leaving Barriss' ass uncared for, instead clenching around Luminara's throat along with Ahsoka's hand, choking her as his hips slam firmly into hers, the Master legs were now fully clenched around Anakin's hips as she had too given into the pleasure completely, almost begging for his hot, messy release, which she finally received.

Her legs fell away as her body went limp, overcome by her own climax forced upon her by the trio, feeling Anakin's cum pour between her legs, close to passing out.

"Did it work master?" Ahsoka spoke up, her back passage clenching tightly around Anakin's single finger, lodged deep in her rear.

"I'm not sure... turn her around." He commanded as he pulled himself free from the body-pile, Luminara finally falling unconscious.

"I'm gonna give her a few more just to be sure."

The night went on seemingly forever, Anakin dumping load after load into the poor Mirialan, occasionally swapping out for a round with Barriss or Ahsoka, eventually all four of them passing out atop the heavily stained bed.

Anakin's Harem was in its first stage.


	5. The morning after and Anakin r Aayla 2

_**My gaze rests upon the two women before me, to my left, the quick-witted street-rat, her blue skin reflecting the blue light of the ship with a beautiful mixture, contrasted only by her large, brown eyes, glistening up towards me, her delicate pink tongue, tickling around the tip of my cock, soon pushed aside by an aggressive set of lips, wrapping themselves firmly around my shaft, soon slithering forward, sinking the new face into view.**_

_**A beautiful cream skinned human, blue eyes glistening with the blue light of the room, glaring with an intense focus, as if staring directly into my soul, her hair **_was braided_** and **_bunned_**, tied behind her head and to the sides, clean, kempt, unusual for such a lady who was choking down on a thick rod of meat that engorged her throat, soon spilling my climax deep into it, much to the **_Twi'lek_** to my left's dismay.**_

_**"**_Bastilla_**! It's not your turn!"**_

_**'Wait, have I heard that name before...' My thoughts echo out, the sound of them filling the room as if I had just spoken aloud, the **_Twi'lek_** turning her head towards me as **_Bastilla_** continues guzzling down my cream.**_

_**"**_Well of course _**you have, my lord Revan."**_

Anakin shoots awake as the words leave her throat, springing back to the world around him, briefly taking in the sights around him, his room, his bed, light shining through the blinded window, a defiled Master, naked beside him. He grinned, sighing quietly as his head fell back against the pillow, only to be ripped clean away as his whole body tensed with a sudden and unexpected tingling.

_**'Am I under Attack? Did **_Luminara_** poison me?!'**_

His mind raced before he was overcome with a quick follow of pleasure, he had just climaxed, only now he could feel the wetness of the blankets, the warmth of the bedsheets, the curl of their tong- wait...

He hoisted the bedsheets up, only to find the young Ahsoka and Barriss engaged in a rather passionate kiss, engulfing the head of his Jedi cock, their mouths and faces dripping with his juices.

_**'**_Well_** that explains the dream.'**_

"And just what do you two think you are doing down there?" He calls out to them, though his words don't seem to deter him as Barriss lifts her head, impaling herself down around his rod once again, leaving the Togruta to explain alone, resting a hand against the Mirialan's head, pushing her further around Anakin's sensitive member.

"We wanted to see if we could make you cum without waking up, and we won... -ish... you took a while to wake up at least!" She laments, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"And what do you win then?" Anakin ponders, pulling his eyes away as his head falls against the pillow, just enjoying the bliss of the wake-up call.

"We never actually thought that far ahead... uh, what can we do exactly?" The Togruta ponders, sitting herself up and crawling out from under the blankets, laying face down atop her master's chest as she cuddles into him.

"You can help me with Luminara, I need you to head to Senator Padmé Amidala's apartment, help prepare her a room, speak with Aayla, tell her Anakin is bringing her. She'll understand.

Anakin's tone gives the Padawan a brief flash of concern, followed by a sly evil grin spreading across her face.

"You're getting yourself quite the list of ladies Master, careful not to focus so much on expansion you neglect what you've got."

She isn't met with much of a response, save for a sudden and sharp slap to her behind from her master, followed by a sudden tug of her Montrals, pulling her head back like holding a head of hair, meeting with a few painted squeaks from the Padawan.

"And you, careful not to tell me what I should and should not be doing unless asked." Anakin responds rather threateningly, leaning up slowly as he presses his lips to hers, forcing his tongue between her pert lips, writhing down her throat before pushing her off the bed. "Now go." He squints his eyes down to her, holding a mild grin all the while as his hand then rests against Barris' still bobbing head, trying to work his manhood back to life after the subsequent climaxes of their night and this morning.

Anakin's gaze turns to Luminara, reaching out to slowly brush a hand against her cheek, curious if the exchange had awoken her, perhaps she was just faking it. And indeed she was.

Her face tightened slightly at the touch of her molester, eyes clenching but not turning away from him, however not openly acknowledging him either, acting like it wasn't happening. But it was, and it was going to happen again as Barris brought the knight back to a solid mass between her lips, finding herself suddenly yanked away, letting his cock pop free as she was cast aside, watching Skywalker roll over and climb atop the violated green beauty they shared the bed with.

"Barris, make yourself useful and help comfort our guest." He called back to her, straddling Luminara as he took a hold of her knees, spreading her legs apart and rather ungracefully shoving his meat within her surprisingly slick pussy, clearly Barriss and Ahsoka didn't let Anakin have all the dreamy fun.

Anakin didn't last long, nor did he intend to, it was a mere pump and dump for him as he had his day already planned out, as Barriss cuddled into her master's nude body, whispering to her ears, cradling her head between her youthful, budding breasts, Anakin was picking out living arrangements.

With another load dumped into the Mirialan, and a quick oral cleaning from her Padawan, Anakin got dressed, grabbed his holocron and his saber and began his journey to his wife's home. Finally, he was going to have to bring the idea up to her, the only one who actually meant anything to him. The entire Harem rested upon his head-wife's shoulders, the to be Domina of his household.

*Later*

Anakin stood silently in the elevator, letting the music fill the air around him as his thoughts turned inwards, a light bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as he nervously tapped his foot, watching the floors ding up, one by one.

**_'If she says _**no**_ it's over... maybe I should see _**Aayla**_ first... have a last quickie for the road... yeah, maybe that's a good idea...'_**

The doors ding open, leading Anakin into the main room.

"Aayla, get your pa-" The main room containing both the Twi'lek and Anakin's own, red-headed Master.

"Get my what Skywalker?" The Twi'lek speaks out, both hands rested across her stomach as her gaze drifts between both him and Obi-wan.

"Get your... pa-arts together, I broke another lightsaber..." Anakin furrowed his brow, hands behind his back as his gaze rested upon Obi-wan.

"Oh for the love of... Anakin! Again?!" Kenobi eats it up without question, clearly it isn't as unbelievable as Anakin suspected... almost offensively so.

"I'm sorry Master, it won't happen again." *He solemnly bows his head, trying to humble himself before his former tutor.*

"I've heard that before..." He responds in his usual dry wit tone, then pushing himself up from the sofa, making his way to the exit.

His close brush with Kenobi brought Anakin far from his lustful senses, wiping his brow of his nervous sweat he inquired the location of the Senator, the Twi'lek soon leading him to her office.

With Kenobi gone Aayla no longer attempted to conceal her stomach and the mild bump it presented, something else Anakin only realised he didn't consider before asking his wife.

_**'She's gonna castrate me if she says no...'**_

Upon entering the office, the Twi'lek turns to leave, spotting Luminara entering from the Elevator with Barriss at her side, and rather immediately she ran across, her only goal to comfort her fellow survivor.

The door shutting behind him, Anakin soon finds himself alone in the office, across the room is a large, rather imposing desk and behind it, a stern, but remarkable beauty, truly a gem of the galaxy unlike any other, and Anakin felt shame, he may have just traded it all away for lust.

"Padme, we need to talk..."

"About your harem?" She responds, not even flinching, nor lifting her gaze from the work upon her desk, continuing to sign sheets.

Anakin didn't respond, simply slumping into a chair on his side of the desk, defeated almost as he let out a long sigh, not even bothering to ask how she knew, but she knew and this was it.

"You'd think, as the former head of security you know we have Cameras, audio recording... the works... plus Aayla told me everything, and Ahsoka..."

"Wait, why did Ahsoka-?" Anakin butts in, only to find himself cut off.

"Because she wanted to bring another Jedi -Master- onto my security team... in what gods name do I need two Jedi Masters protecting me for, needless to say she crumbled and told me everything for fear of me asking Aayla or... Luminara is it?"

Anakin lowers his gaze, ashamed as he slowly rubs the back of his head, unsure of how to respond to the entire situation, simply waiting for the blows to hit him.

"Which of course, led me to the conclusion, you've slept with both Masters, you only want them close so you can fuck them again!" *She finally pulls her gaze away from the desk, throwing the pen across the table at her husband, eyes glistening with the beginning of tears, truly Anakin was expecting her to be bawling at this point, as if some unseen force was giving her a reason not to.

"Am I not good satisfying you... sexually?" She then meekly inquires, the tone of the conversation shifting, Anakin taking it as an opportunity.

"No, no, by the force no! You're perfection, all I want in my life... they, them all, Ahsoka, Aayla, they're all just fun, flings... if you say no, I'll cast them aside, never hear a word about or from them again..." He pulls himself from the chair, approaching her desk and leaning against it, in towards her.

"I love you Padme, and nothing is going to change that..."

Padme begins nodding, sniffing, and... whimpering? As her head tilts back, leaning against the chair, she squeaks out lightly, yelping almost as if trying not to cry.

"You promise they're nothing more than fun... they do as I tell them just as they do with you... and you tell me every detail of what happens... then I will allow it." *She nods quickly, closing her eyes.*

"You have my word, they're yours as much as they're mi-" Anakin begins to circle the desk, arms outstretched to hug around his wife, comforting her in her time of need, and as his arms clench around her, and his eyes open, he finds his gaze upon Ahsoka's own, staring up from between the Senators legs, tongue lodged deep within his wife's folds, mouth stained with her juices as she sits frozen, finally breaking the silence with a muffled.

"Heyh Mashthur..."

The combined arousal from their secret act, their sudden discovery and the tingling of the Togruta's words sends the Senator into overdrive as she begins squirting her juice around the Padawans face, flooding her mouth and staining her chair and floor with the intense eruption, clinging tightly to Anakin's chest as she does so.

"I see you've already begun helping yourself to the selection before even talking about it?" Anakin turns to her with a somewhat victorious grin.

"Oh shut up, you've gotten half of them Pregnant, I'm allowed by fun too!"

This is met with a chuckle from Anakin, slowly shaking his head before coming to realisation.

"Wait, half?"

He isn't responded to with words, instead of the soaked and buried Togruta meekly lifts a hand, waving it up to her master, continuing to guzzle and gorge herself on his wife's delicious nethers.

"Well shit... we may need to buy another floor or two of the building..." Anakin sighs before pushing himself up from the desk.

"It's not much different from what we do with the handmaidens, they always get rid of the issues like that..." Padme responds, quite a shocking line from the Nabooean.

"Yeah, but these aren't dime-a-dozen fucktoys, they'll be our wives... they have the right to keep their own." Anakin responds, his gaze fixed upon Ahsoka, grinning down to his Padawan, who supposedly grins back up to him, hard to tell with the mouthful of the muff.

"In that case, I'll make arrangements for some more space..." Padme begins to calm herself, leaning forward to try and resume her paperwork, keeping the Togruta beneath her desk even still.

"AlsoIRapedLuminaraAndAayla byyyyeeeeeee." He quickly blurts out before stepping out of the office, hoping the well trained oral skills of his star pupil were enough to keep her at bay, and sure enough it was.

Anakin makes his way back in search of Aayla and Luminara, the display of Ahsoka and Padme had him hard, and he needed to check in on them both anyways.

Following the tissues, whispers and emotional support, he finally found them both in Aaylas room, Aayla discussing her history with Anakin, helping Luminara come to grips with it, both however, silence themselves, peering up at their assailant.

"What do you want Skywalker." the Twi'lek spits, clearly not happy about the state of Luminara.

"I want Luminara..." He then gestures between his legs, the tent of his erection quite apparent on his robes, a sight to drive Luminara back along the bed and away from the duo.

"Stop! Not here you don't!" Aayla sprung up, preventing any advance against the still traumatized Mirialan.

"Aayla, you not giving me what I want, led to me finding Luminara..." He blatantly lies, trying to convince her to let him past.

"Do it again and I'll go find another Jedi... maybe another Padawan." He threatens, and it seems to work, slowly she begins to visibly retreat, no longer puffed out, or arms stretched aside as a barrier, instead, she meekly responds.

"Take me instead..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Anakin inquired, clearly hearing her, but now just messing with her...

"I said, take me instead Anakin..." She spoke up, almost growling the words out.

"Try again..."

She let loose a long, irritated sigh. "Fuck me instead, please Master..."

At her words she flipped the clasp on her robes, soon her entire outfit fell around her ankles, leaving the mildly pregnant Twi'lek free for the taking, and soon to be, she was to be taken.

Anakin took a firm hold of her, spinning her slowly and pushing her over the end of the bed, facing towards Luminara, Luminara facing back, somewhat horrified at the situation before her, watching her friend about to be molested, yet saying nothing, not speaking up or trying to defend her... instead, becoming slowly turned on.

Anakin pulled his robes aside, freeing his cock and pulling it out into the cool air, already wet from watching Ahsoka chow down on his wife, he lined himself up, pushing forward, forcing his shaft deeper and deeper into the already violated holes of his beautiful Twi'lek captive.

"Welcome to the Harem... by the way, you report to both me and Senator Amedalia... any refusals from here on out, and I rape another Jedi..." He growled out as his hips began to pump against the bloated Twi'lek, her hips and breasts notably plumper than their first time, offering him much more cushion to slam his hips against, her breasts bouncing back and forth, slapping against the bed as she leaned down, gaze still upon Luminara, slowly growing wide-eyed as the Mirialan slowly fishes her hand beneath her robes, getting pleasure from watching her close friend and comrade, raped before her.

Aayla was alone again, perhaps it was the Trauma, perhaps it was Barriss, something got through to Luminara, flicking a switch in her, and based on her sudden desire for pleasure, it was a safe bet she had some sadistic tendencies within her.

"What are you d-doing Lumi?!" The Twi'lek screams out, stammering as another powerful thrusts slaps into her, breasts beginning to faintly dribble out, mildly lactating at the intensity of the thrusts plaguing her, the pressure of the cock stuffing her and the sudden crack of Luminara's foot, crashing against her cheek, a brief kick from the Mirialan followed by her green smooth toes curling in against her lips, the Mirialan intent on taking advantage of the subjected Twi'lek.

"That's it Lumi... express yourself, enjoy her, it's all she's good for." Anakin grunts out between thrusts against the Twi'lek, pinning her down by her shoulders as he lifts a leg atop the bed, thrusting firmly down into Aayla, muffling her screams, the defeated Twi'lek lamenting the situation, believing Luminara to be some alleviation of the torture, but now she seemed to be just another tool.

The Mirialan seems to squirm, ducking down and averting her gaze as Anakin addresses her, clearly she is still not comfortable around the Knight, however she couldn't resist the opportunity that presented itself, the ability to dominate the legend Aayla Secura, quickly scuffing down the bed, pulling up her robes and withdrawing her slick, messy fingers from her green snatch, grabbing the Twi'lek by her headtails and pulling her facefirst into her violated pussy, grinding firmly and quite violently against her face, using her as little more than a piece of meat, joining Anakin in the second rape of the poor Rutian, joining him then in a simultaneous climax, as if unified by the force between them, Anakin flooding her already occupied womb with another shower of his potent seed, as Lumiara pours loose a stream of her climax, showering the Twi'leks poor face in her Alien juices, letting loose a loud, room-shaking scream of pleasure, likely alerting the rest of the household.

It wasn't long after that the Mirialan collapsed backwards onto the bed, panting lightly as she forms a small puddle, dribbling still from her crotch as Anakin withdraws from the also dribbling Aayla, pushing her to the floor as he turns, making his way out of the room, deciding to leave the Masters to discuss what had just transpired among themselves, too much sex for one day, the Knight decided to retire, he'll hold a house meeting tomorrow and discuss the new arrangement with a clear mind.


	6. Anakin x Barriss, Shaak Ti r Ashoka

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

Yes it's been a while I know ;n;  
Life catches you when you least expect it, and you don't have the drive to do that which you enjoy.  
When I write this stuff, I only do it for fun, I've no incentive to write beyond that, no (yet), only my desire to write, and the knowledge that there are you who enjoy it.

So here is the next chapter in the story, and a big thanks to those who've stuck around! You're the best, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Padme and Anakin's apartment**

The low hum of the distant Speeder-lanes rumbles through the cracks of the balcony doors, slightly ajar as the hot air of the Coruscant morning seeps into the darkened, purple bedroom, the slumbering knight turns beneath the silken sheets as the scorching sun pours through the gaps in the blinds, illuminating the room in long, bright stripes.

Anakin's eyes break from their bonding, wincing as his pupils adjust to the extreme brights and darks of his room, his mechanical arm pats softly against the space beside him, searching for his wife but with no success.

_**'She's up unusually early...'**_

Anakin's voice even mumbled in his head, his thoughts were yet to wake up never minding his body. Regardless he struggled forward, climbing from the bed and rising to his feet as what little coverings he had upon himself slipped away, landing in a heap upon the floor. He had no desire for them regardless as he groggily made his way to the lounge.

His memory was still catching up to him, a retelling of the previous days' endeavours as he idly rubbed his eyes, his stark naked self strolling into the room for all to devour, morning wood standing proud, pointing towards the ladies surrounding the couch.

"Evening my love." Called the senator from the sofa within the centre of the room.

"And good eve-" He began, his voice falling short as his sight adjusted to the daylight, eyes freshly rubbed and ready to process the display before him, his wife, just as raw as he stood, her bare, creamy skin on full display, along with her bountiful breasts, slender milky thighs but between those thighs, he did not expect his playthings to be an obstruction.

A young Mirialan knelt between Padme's thighs, one of the human's hands rested casually upon the back of her head, grasping a claw-full of her long, black hair, pushing her firmly in and against her soaking wet crotch, the olive-skinned Padawan audibly slurping and lapping at the offered treat without so much as a stop for breath.

She wasn't alone as the much bustier and just as nude Mirialan Master lay to the senators left, legs spread upon the sofa as an emerald digit pawed and pumped into her own glistening thighs, pleasuring herself as her lips lay locked around one of Padme's pert nipples, suckling and nibbling like a hungry kitten at the teat.

Luminara was adapting quickly to the newfound sexual freedom they had all come to know, save for the Sapphire to Padme's right, who sat mostly clothed, attention focused upon a datapad, attempting to ignore the erotic display to her left, and more so the Knight who had just arrived.

"Wait, where's Ashoka?" Anakin questions, slowly turning his head to scour the room, no sign of the Spessartite Xeno before him, a faint sigh escaped his nose as he felt the throb of his cock, yet unattended.

"She's just behind you." Padme giggles, nodding towards her husband who remained oblivious to the Togruta who was but a few inches behind him, who was subsequently before him in a matter of seconds, Anakin reaching back to take a firm hold of her, wherever he could as he threw her forward, causing her to land against a sofa facing the harem, bent along the top of it.

"Agh! And a good morning to you too master!" The Padawan yelled out, huffing as she moved to push herself up, suddenly finding herself pushed down once again by her lover, holding her by her waist as she remained bent over the sofa, Aayla's attempts to ignore the displays briefly failed as she glanced up to the sudden display of aggression, frowning then just as Ashoka grins, wiggling her hips back at her aggressor.

"Good morning Snips, and good morning to the rest." He calls out, idly guiding his raging morning wood, in and against Ashoka's waiting flower, without teasing or testing, he thrusts forward, pumping his mass deep into his student, the faint ripple of her pert ass-cheeks clapping against his powerful thighs fills the air of the lounge until his voice cuts through.

"I feel it is time, that we finally discuss our situation ladies, we've all had some fun now, some more than others, but we wonder where it goes beyond all this." His gaze falls upon the room, glancing from person to person with a light smile, Ashoka's moans fill the air between his words as his hips continue pounding against her own.

"By being here, you have agreed to submit your body, mind and soul to me and my darling wife. In return, we offer you satisfaction, security, and belonging."

"Master, does th-" Ashoka began, cut off suddenly by a crack of thunder, Anakin's fleshy hand crashing down into her bright orange rear, leaving a bright red imprint and causing a cry to utter out into the air, drowned out by her sultry moans as his shaft continues pummelling into her soaking wet caverns, climaxing suddenly around her master as the pain of the slap registers in her mind, yet his abuse continued.

"Does anyone have a problem with this?" Padme spoke out, in a calm and gentle tone, with a menacing underlay as her eyes narrowed around the room, resting finally upon Aayla.

Anakin too turned his attention to the rebellious Twi'lek, his first victim in his new endeavours, she was not as forthcoming as the other members of his Harem, outright resisting it, attempting to cull the beauties away from his influence.

Her eyes avoided their gaze as she slowly rested the Datapad upon her lap, Anakin noticed something was off, her cheeks were faintly darkened, her legs clenched tightly together, as the tellings of a wet patch were forming upon the edges of the fabric.

"The Council will notice our absence..." She mutters, crossing her arms beneath her chest, keeping her gaze averted still "...when Masters and their students all go missing simultaneously, it raises questions unles-..." She halts herself.

"Unless?" Anakin questions, his rapid thrusts into his Padawan begin to slow, intrigued by her words

"Unless we have someone on the council to direct attention away."

Anakin's grin grows wider and wider, a plan almost immediately hatching in the back of his head, as his hips resume their painful thrashing against Ashoka's poor rear, almost shoving her over the couch with every thrust as the wheels in his diabolical head begin to spin, reaching down only to pull harshly at her Montrals, he hoists her upright, enticing a scream of bliss from her, leaning in slowly to growl into her ear.

"I hope my little Togruta is ready for some of her peoples' famous company." He grinned as his thrusts grew faster and faster, keeping her head restrained as he drove himself into her, finally ramming his length in deep, penetrating her womb as he blows his load, flooding her poor, ravaged cavern with more of his potent seed.

With his pleasure fading, he withdraws himself, casting the young Alien aside, wandering over the join the rest upon the sofa, slumping down upon the couch next to his wife, meeting her with a firm kiss, sat between her and Aayla.

Finally breaking his tongue free from Padme, he turns to the Twi'lek with a devilish smile, grasping Barriss by her hair, wrestling her free from Padme's grip as he pulls her mouth free of her dripping wet pussy, instead of replacing it with his drenched cock.

"I'm going to need some help" He grins down to the deep throating damsel.

**1 week later.**

**The Jedi Temple**

Anakin was stood just outside the elevators, leading up the great tower of the Jedi High Council chambers. Several members had passed by already as the young Knight busied himself in a conversation with his Master.

"All I am saying Anakin is to be mindful of the time you spend with your Padawan, I know all too well you feel responsible for them. But you must ensure to keep them at arm's length." He nodded with a stern gaze yet soft smile, patting his own student upon the shoulder.

"I think we both know that you failed just as poorly at maintaining distance." Anakin sneered, shaking his head lightly, his gaze flicking to the rest of the council as they passed, Yoda, Windu, Yareel, Shaak Ti-

'_**Target acquired**_**'** Anakin muttered internally, his thoughts loud enough for Kenobi's gaze to drift with his.

"You're not listening are you..." The master sighed, turning towards the rest of the council to begin his leave. "...Anakin, I think we both know, that you are getting far closer to your Padawan than I ever got to you... I simply warn that you are careful."

The words fell past Skywalkers ears as he remained behind, letting the crowd wander off, finally following after as he made his way towards the maintenance wing of the Temple, crawling around the corners of the darkened hallways, slipping past the Temple guards and finally sneaking into the Temple ventilation system.

A full week's worth of planning was in play, several minds and bodies in actions, tricking a high council member was going to be far more difficult than a simple trick of the Holocron and the hope of shame or pleasure being enough to hold. Anakin had his toys, and now he wanted to ensure he would not lose them to any mild risk.

He rounded the corner in the metallic airshafts, no alarms had sounded, pressure pads and laser detection grids within the vents had been temporarily disabled for their mission, Anakin was now in the dormitories, his soft steps barely making a creak upon the metal as he rounded the last corner, coming face to face with another trespasser.

"Are we in place?" Anakin asked, leaning forward to rest upon his stomach, peering through a grate into an almost empty dorm-room.

"Let's check..." Barriss responded, laying next to him, peering in through the same grate, calling out into the room below. "...Ashoka, are you ready?"

"Ready." Comes a soft whisper from below them, the young Togruta poking her head out from behind a wall, into view of the two above the room, before darting away.

"She'll be here any second, get the recorder ready." Anakin whispers to Barriss, rummaging around his belt, as he withdraws the glowing, green Holocron from a sealed pouch, clutching it tightly in his right hand.

Several minutes of silence fell between the tree, listening for the faint footsteps beyond the door to the dorm, which slowly but surely came through the hallway, a few faint blips of a control pad and a soft hiss as the door slid open, and another as it closed behind the Togruta master.

"Freeze Shaak Ti," Anakin called down to her from above, the power of the artifact poured down through the grate, infiltrating the Togruta within nanoseconds, she didn't even have time to look up before her body's control was torn from her, rigid, unmoving, even breathing was a struggle under the sudden weight upon her. "When Ashoka says 'please' you are going to molest her until I say stop."

The commands poured through her ears, soaking into her will as her body's drive to obey continued, however still unmoving as the request had not been fulfilled.

Ashoka heard the command, the next stage of the plan was in motion as she stepped out from behind the small wall, tossing her Lightsaber to her left, she fell back upon her rear, a look of fear coming upon her face.

"Alright, now Barriss." He nodded lightly across to the Mirialan beside him, who activated the recorder, beginning to craft a holo display of the scene playing below them, and as the faint blue light shone down from the grate upon the air vent, Ashoka saw her cue to begin the charade.

"Master! No, please, leave me alone!" *She cried out as she began crawling backwards from the frozen Council member, who suddenly snapped free of the freeze placed upon her by the Holocron, storming across the room as she dived down, pinning the smaller Togruta beneath her, and with a bared mouthful of fangs, she leaned in, ripping the Padawan's clothing from her body as she continued her fake sobs into the air, thrashing and kicking against her.

Shaak Ti continued her incriminating acts as the blackmail continued it's development just above them, recording every inch of the masters uncontrolled acts against the young Jedi, shreds of her clothing flung around the room along with the Masters own as her heavy maroon breasts ground up against Ashoka's nubile orange bumps, their lips forced together with a heavy lustful growl and faint whining cry flowing between their tongues.

"Hnnng." Barriss let out a faint grumble, quiet enough to remain off the recording, but enough to catch Skywalkers attention, bringing a smile to his lips as his gaze turned towards hers. Watching her affixed to the developing scene beneath them, a faint bead of sweat trickling down her olive skin.

He began shuffling around, sitting up upon his knees, finally causing the Padawan to break her attention from Ashoka's torment, a confused brow raised as Anakin crawled behind her, quickly she raised a hand to cover her mouth, stifling a faint yelp as the Knight grabbed a hold of her robes, roughly hoisting it up along her legs, exposing her pantieless rear, her bare crotch and ass on full display.

Anakin lifted a hand, flicking his fingers to grab her attention, pointing then at the recorder within her grasp and pointing firmly down at the grate, telling her to pay attention to the recording. The plan hinged upon it after all.

A scream from below echoed up, before suddenly becoming muffled as Shaak's Lightsaber was finding it's way between Ashoka's poor legs, sliding slowly into her bare, tight crotch, Ashoka found some genuine pain in the action, her screams and kicks against the master were a little more than fake this time as she tried, and failed to escape the larger Togruta.

Another moan, however, slipped between Barriss' lips as Shaak continued, suddenly a large hand was wrapped around her face, muffling her as she felt a half-naked Anakin lay down atop her and in a single, brutal motion, she felt the length of his thick, dripping cock burry itself between her legs, diving into her unprepared pussy, the recording picking up on the strangled cry of the Mirialan, however certainly not enough to identify her as her new and improved Master began ploughing his powerful hips into her rear, his head peering over her shoulder as they both observed the drama below.

Ashoka's gaze briefly rose to the grate upon the Vent, meeting Anakin's and Barriss' as tears welled in her eyes, she knew they were doing it, watching her in pain as the Togruta master continued pounding the Lightsaber hilt deeper and deeper into her ravaged slit before suddenly a dark shadow came over her head, Shaak Ti's own crotch as it fell down upon her face, sitting upon her as the grown Togurta's soaking wet pussy ground down into her wailing mouth, muffling her as she rode Ashoka.

The sight was enough to throw both Anakin and Barriss into overdrive as they pounded away, hot enough to bring them both to an almost instant climax as their essences merged, spraying their fluids against one another, forming a small pool within the vent, the Dorm would suffer under the musk of their activities for the coming months no doubts, yet despite the mess, they continued, Anakin's cock withdrawing from her soaked and seeded cunt, instead drilling it's way into her vice-like ass, spreading her apart as the Alien screamed into his powerful grip around her mouth, her green cheeks clamping down around her pummelling shaft as Ashoka's too began clamping down around her own Lightsaber.

Both hilts were now pushing into the poor Padawan, one in each hand of the Master sitting back upon her face, her juices flowing freely into her awaiting maw as Ashoka's own began flowing around the Lightsabers, her muffled cries were betrayed by her own body as she lightly thrust back against the abusive hilts.

"You're a dirty fucking whore Ashoka, you're going to learn what it means to be a real Togrutan Jedi." Shaak growls out as her back arched slightly, her climax spraying down upon the petite Alien, as Ashoka's arrived just in time, squirting a spray of girl-cum into the air and across the room as her body simply fell limp and unconscious.

_**'So, fucking hot...'**_ Anakin's thoughts screamed aloud, Barriss' mind hearing him behind her as she bit down against one of his fingers, her body shuddering as her eyes roll back, her second climax crashing upon her as she feels his thick cock pour a third helping of his seed deep into her ass, causing her to fall limp beneath him just like Ashoka.

Her finger fell upon 'stop' as the recording came to an end, just in time as Anakin quickly withdrew, taking a hold of the recorder, ripping it from her hands as he quickly redressed and peered back into the room, grabbing his Holocron once again.

"Shaak Ti, stop, and sleep!" He called into the room.

Like clockwork Shaak Ti fell limp atop Ashoka, slumping down upon the poor girl, crushing her beneath her plump, curvy form, enticing a faint snicker from Anakin above her.

"Ashoka, get your spare clothes on and get out of there, meet back at the house." Anakin called down to his Padawan, who's faint sobs diminished into sniffles, a nodding head poking free of the larger Togruta as she obeys, a faint push of the force freed her, crawling to her feet to get dressed as Anakin left, the semi-conscious Barriss left to bask in the afterglow of her orgasms.

**Two hours later.**

Shaak Ti's eyes shot open, sitting up with a faint yell as she took in her surroundings, her dorm, it was dark, the blinders were closed and the door seemed locked, she glances around the room suddenly, eyes still wide, fearful she may find the young Togrutan Padawan beside her.

Blissfully she found nothing, her heart eased as she let loose a long sigh, peering down over her own nude form, a faint wet puddle staining the carpet beneath her as she shook her head shamefully.

_**'A dream become nightmare clearly**__**'**_ She eased her mind with the thought, ashamed, slightly concerned but relaxed, until her eyes opened, next to the door sat a small holo-recording, attached was a small note.** 'Play me.'**

Hesitantly, she reached out, pulling the recording from the door, through the air and into her palm, slowly lifting her other hand to press upon the ominous device, as the blue figures upon it spring to life.

She sits, watching in horror as she observes herself, raping and degrading the poor Padawan, tears welled within her own eyes as she cast it aside, throwing it across the room, smashing it upon the wall. Looking at the note once again.

Flipping the paper around, she saw upon the other side.

'Meet tomorrow, 14:00 at these coordinates. Or we send a copy of this to the council, love V.'

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Yikes, Anakin's getting darker and darker and the rest are falling with him.

As always I'm all for feedback, love to hear your ideas for future chapters (Or even alternative stories)

I'm considering starting a patron account to help allow for more regular postings of chapters, perhaps even writing some private stories for people, involving some OC characters with the cast.

Still I'm not there yet, I'd appreciate feedback on what you'd think about that however! If I should sellout or not lol.

**Regardless**! I shall still be posting free chapters of this story and potentially others, with or without a , so fear not, Anakins adventures are safe.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. Anakin x Shaak Ti, The Orgy

_**Padme and Anakin's apartment, the following evening.**_

"What in the name of every conceivable god makes you think I'd agree to this?" The Togrutan Master growls through clenched fangs, arms folded against her thick, heavy robes, a little beneath her thicker and heavier breasts shielded beneath.

She was seated, a chair so soft yet so large, enough to relax but not enough to get comfy upon, causing her to constantly shift, crossing her legs, straightening them, crossing again and occasionally folding. Was it even the chair, or simply the display before her?

The Knight in Black shared a home with the Senator, quite an upgrade from being a simple head of her security, he was however without his Jedi garments, instead sat in rather luxurious silk nightwear, a fine royal blue with gold patterned trims, running all along his arms, one of which was wrapped around the shoulders of an equally exquisite white silk night-dress.

The Senator of Naboo, normally a bastion of peace, truth and righteousness was sat next to him, leaning upon him, they were in love.

_How could she love a man like this?_

The Togrutan master shook her head faintly as she felt her heart sink as her eyes drifted to either side of the couple, to the others. It wasn't that several Jedi, Masters, Knights and Padawan appeared to be partaking in this devious meeting, it wasn't even the fact that a few of them showed the early signs of pregnancy upon their lightly bloated stomachs and swelling breasts, neither had quite the effect upon Shaak Ti than the third observation.

They were all completely naked.

Around Anakin's other arm sat the head of the Mirialan duo, Luminara Unduli, her head was planted upon Anakin's shoulder, a green finger slowly traced along his chest, following each bump of muscle concealed beneath the fine silk, she seemed vacant, distant, as if she had suppressed her whole self.

To Padme's side sat the beauty of the Temple, Aayla Secura, her belly bump was more prominent than them all, a few months at most, an arm was wrapped around Anakin's which both cradled the Senator, meanwhile the Twi'leks gaze was similarly distant, but turned away, as if ashamed of Shaak's presence.

Behind them all stood the second of the Duo, Barriss Offee, her arms draped around Anakin's neck as her teeth nibbled softly upon the flesh of his left ear, her gaze was different, full of lust and desire, a hint of rage behind it all, Shaak felt the only thing holding her back from trying to fuck anyone in the room, was a respect for the command of her new master.

And finally, at the bottom of it all, Shaak's gaze dropped, and a frown fell as her eyes rested upon a fellow Togrutan cradled between her master's legs, sat upon the floor. She seemed happy, content... no signs of Malice or mischief unlike Anakin, just genuine joy, did she truly desire this future?

Or maybe it was the simple fact her fingers were buried deep into her own, dripping wet nether regions, eyes locked upon the Togrutan master.

"I didn't think you would agree to this at all... just how many rules are being broken with my actions, the council would never approve how could I even dream of getting a member to agree?!" Anakin gaze finally broke from the Master, turning down to the back of his apprentices, head, smiling down to Ahsoka.

"But as I gather, raping a student is also something they don't quite agree with..."

She swallowed, turning away from the group before him as she stares silently out across the Coruscant skyline. Such a view the Senator had up here, such beauty, yet such vile company. Brief flashes of Ahsoka ran through her mind, how she used her, abused her, such terrible things...

"How did you make me do that." She asks aloud, gaze still upon the setting sun.

"Do what?" Anakin pondered.

"You know what."

"I have no idea what y-".

"Skywalker!" Her gaze snapped back, her lips thinned and brow furrowed. "Do not play dumb with me, I know for a fact you cannot perform such manipulation unaided... so how did you."

Anakin let out a faint sigh at the interruption, turning his head towards Padme as he offers her a light smile, ignoring the Togruta's interruption as he leans in, pecking his wife upon the cheek before the smile quickly fades, turning back to the Councillor.

"Ask me one more time, and I'll do it again... but this time it'll be you, and a Platoon of my troopers..." He speaks in a calm, yet menacing tone, his face neutral, taking neither pleasure nor disgust in the threat.

Shaak Ti's rage subsided quickly, replaced by a mild twang of fear, lumping at the back of her throat as she turned back to the Knight.

"Why not just simply control me to accept?"

"Because, I find it better for all parties involved, for them to accept of their own volition, mind control is far to easy and it quickly fades... it gets tiresome and loses its impact after some time." Anakin explains.

"How is blackmailing me, my choice?!" She cried

"Because you decide what is more important to you... your life up until now, or where your life will go from here." The Knight responded in his still calm tone.

Her gaze turns away yet again, gazing over the sunset before it reluctantly crawls back to the group, resting upon Ahsoka, her face of bliss contrasting to that of horror that Shaak had instilled upon her last night. And with a sigh of resignation...

"Okay... I'll do it." She mutters.

She is met with several small cheers, grins, and welcomes from the Harem, even a light wave from the Twi'lek was seen, but the celebration was halted by a cybernetic hand, raised into the air demanding silence.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, lets just set out a few notices Shaak, first, your duties. You will report the going-on's of the council to me, suspicions, problems, complications. You will also suppress any information about this little group from ever reaching the council.

Simply put, it's in your best interests, the council doesn't find out."

Shaak listens to Anakin delegate her new duties like she were some simple Padawan under his tutelage, the first step in her new future, listening to the new master.

"Secondly, you shall obey and perform any action required of you, failure to do so will result in consequences... besides, you know well enough, you can either choose to Obey, or Obey." Anakin grins. "Are we at an understanding?"

"Yes Skywalker, we are." Shaak sighs.

"Ah ah ah... try again." He instructs.

"Yes... master." She staggers the words, reluctant to even utter it.

A thunderous clap of Anakin's hands rings aloud, startling almost everyone present as they jolt slightly before uttering a few giggles.

"Then I believe it is time for initiation, girls, please help the newest subject, Ahsoka, prepare me."

And with little delay the ladies were on their feet, closing quickly upon the still startled Togrutan, crowding her as they reach out to tug and claw at her robes, saber and belt, forcing her clothes from her body. She resists initially before succumbing to the Mirialans, her eyes drift to Aayla who offers her a sympathetic nod, but still engaged in her duty as she pulls aside the heavy set robes, folding them neatly away.

Ahsoka turned upon her knees as they set about behind her, stripping the Togrutan master of her coverings, Ahsoka instead set upon Anakin, pulling his pyjamas free by the knees, tossing them aside with little care, exposing his raging erection that lay concealed just behind his loose shirt, which soon, with the help of Padme, was off and also across the room.

With little delay the Padawan dived forward, impaling her lips around her Masters throbbing cock, pumping her throat against the raging beast as she sought to lube him up, she then felt the firm press of the Senators hand against the back of her head, pushing her even further along the mighty shaft.

Padme engaged her husband with a firm kiss as she shoved the orange apprentice upon his meat, nibbling softly upon his lips as she whispers out.

"A council member, we'll have to celebrate... you don't think we're going too far too fast?"

He responds with a reassuring grin, stifling a moan that Ahsoka is so desperately pushing him to emit. "I think you're right, let's take some time from scheming, enjoy what we have for now."

"Master, she's ready." Luminara calls behind her, stepping aside with Barriss, revealing the glorious Shaak Ti in all her bare essence, her perfectly curved hips joining to a smooth, flawless core, graced by two large, firm breasts, that were woven from top to bottom with intricate white lines, much like Ahsoka, gracing a deep Red skin than her orange, however.

With little delay the Senator yanked firmly against Ahsoka's head-tails, pulling her free of the now dripping wet, saliva coated cock as she sputters and coughs beside her master.

Anakin raised a hand, and without word beckoned Shaak forward, and with a few motionless seconds passing, she finally does, slowly climbing to her feet, approaching the sofa, each step causing her perfect mounds to jiggle. Even as she knelt and straddled over her new Master, her breasts continued to wobble, jiggle and bounce at every little movement or motion she or Anakin forced upon her.

"When you have done your duty, your initiation will be complete." Anakin calls up, folding his arms behind his head as he gazes upon the impressive specimen before him, clearly the effort would be upon her to satisfy her new master, and so with no further interruptions, she reached down, her smooth, thin fingers grazing the skin of his shaft before finally grasping it firmly, straightening the mighty soldier and carefully lowering herself upon the great girth.

Inch by painful inch it slid inside, Shaak winced, whimpered and yelped the further and further, she fell. It was her first time, one of the more devout members of the council saw her among the few that stuck to the ideals of celibacy. She was not deterred however, she pressed on, she knew just what she had to do despite her inexperience, clearly she was 'well-read' upon the subject even if it was her first.

The room was silent, all eyes upon the Togrutan and the human as curious faces gathered around the action which brought a fierce rush of embarrassment to the new addition yet it was not enough to shy her away as without needing any lead, she lifted her hips into the air, slamming them down firmly upon Anakin's crotch once more, over and over, again and again, building a slow, firm rhythm of bouncing over his rigid shaft.

All sat in awe of the Crimson beauty, her form, her figure, everything about her was a level above the rest, even Anakin's mouth held itself slightly agape at the sight upon him, her bouncing chest, shining in the golden glow of the sunset outside, the ripple of her thighs as her rear slaps down upon his hips with every bounce, the constant flex and shiver of her muscles as her body twinges with every jolt pouring through her of the new experience.

She may not be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, but she was certainly his current crowning gem.

Anakin made no moves against her, it was her initiation after all, her introduction to the duties she would perform atop her actions upon the council, he simply lay back against the sofa, an arm around his wife as they both gazed upon the Amazonian form of their newest toy. This however didn't stop the rest of his ladies from joining in.

Shaak Ti found herself beset on all sides by naked damsels, Ahsoka and Barris dove between herself and Anakin as they wrapped their greedy little mitts around each of her breasts, latching their lips around her dark Areola's and suckling upon the meaty teets as the Master's hips continued bouncing, her cries echoing louder into the air as her body reacted harshly, shuddering upon the thick rod within her as she sprayed her first orgasm upon Anakin's lap. Pushing through, and continuing to pump her hips.

Aayla crawled to her knees before Padme, leaning down as she slithered her head up within her dress, crawling further and further up upon the sofa, the bump of her head and lose Lekku quite clear beneath the white silk, pressing upon Padme's own concealed nethers, it was hard to hear, but it was certain from the mix of Padmes soft moans, the faint slurps and hums beneath, and lastly the Senators hand pressing down firmly upon the bump and gyrating her hips, the former Queen of Naboo was getting some royal treatment.

Luminara clambered after her apprentice, hopping up on the sofa, but going for goals much higher than Barris, her hands reached for the long, thick Lekku that hung across both Ahsoka's and Barriss' feasting heads, tugging upon Shaak's sensitive tails as she leans up, pressing her lips upon the Red woman's moaning maw, beginning a tussle of the tongues between the two masters.

With everyone occupied, Anakin's gaze finally broke from the erotic display of his new acquirement, slowly drifting across the wriggling tongues to the Emerald Master on his right, drooping down across her heaving breasts which rested atop the head of the smaller, Emerald padawan, nibbling and tussling with the wine-red nub buried between her lips, likewise sat the smaller Togruta, milking the milkless teat adjacent.

Ahsoka didn't seem to act upon the pleasures of Shaak, but instead, her soft moans and light wriggle of her behind, which she was so obviously extending towards Anakin was a clear sign she was just trying to rile him further, this thought was cut however by a smooth white palm, slashing into view as it cracks upon the tangerine ass occupying his gaze. Following along the hand, he was met with the pleasured face of his wife, he had seen that face enough times himself, usually when his tongue was lodged deep between her legs on many a sleepless night, but it wasn't Anakin's tongue this time, instead the bobbing silhouette of a Naked Aayla Secura sat concealed beneath.

All the visual, audible and physical stimulation finally reached it's peak upon Anakin as he growled aloud, slapping his palms upon both Ahsoka and Barriss' offered asscheeks, lightly bucking his hips against Shaak's own as he unloaded a lengthy, potent and powerful climax, stuffing the empty womb of his newest plaything. Her initiation finally complete.

"Welcome to the family Sha-aahk!" Padme hummed above the air of moans and groans, stammering upon the name as she took felt the sharp bolt of pleasure strike her body, convulsing lightly as Aaylaa brought her to her climax alongside her husband.

"Ladies... on your knees, and let's get me cleaned up for bed." Anakin sighed a soft huff of pleasure as he opened his eyes up to the Master engulfing his cock still, offering another quick clap of his hands. "You too Shaak."

She looked unsure as to her next move, Luminara suddenly pulled her tongue free and slid along the Sofa unto the floor, resting upon her knees, swiftly followed by Barriss, and Ahsoka, she quickly followed suit, pulling the plugging shaft loose, letting his seed spill free upon the floor in a small puddle as she knelt before him, swiftly joined by Aaylaa and even Padme.

In unison they all leant forward, tongues hanging free and soon they were lapping, scrapping and tussling with each other as their lips, wrestled for their spot upon the shaft, she felt it best to join, and soon all six of the ladies were suckling, lapping and sampling the flavour that Anakin's meat had soaked up from Shaak's stuffed pussy. Lick by lick it grew cleaner and cleaner, yet dirtier and dirtier, no one seemed to mind, a few even seemed to be waiting for something.

_'What are they doing?'_ She thought to herself, eyes darting between Luminara and Ahsoka, they were almost glaring at each other as Ahsoka's lips clamped around her master's sack, meanwhile, Luminara's tongue coiled around the base of the shaft, suddenly her Montrals flared, Shaak's eyes turned to Anakin who was seconds from another climax, and without warning, hands came up, pushing and fighting, the Mirialan Master and Togrutan Padawan were trying to clamp their lips around the head of the shaft, however, neither managed the right leverage and the newest orgasm sprayed free, plastering all six girls with a few ropes of the Chosen ones seed each, each slowly being cleaned up by the obedient Harem.

Padme was the first to her feet, leaving the rest to continue cleaning each other, turning her attention to her husband as she smiled, leaning forward to take his hand and lead him away from the 'Harlots'.

"Who would you like to join us for the night, my dear?" She asked teasingly, grinning all the while.

"You know... I think more celebration is in order, for everyone as well as I." His gaze broke from his wife, turning to those upon the carpet. "Everyone will share my bed tonight, and everyone gets some attention."

Soon flashes of orange, green, blue and white were darting towards the bedroom, all clambering for a spot upon the large bed within, the once spacious and plentiful bed was now cramped amongst all the bodies, butts and breasts that occupied before Anakin had even walked in. But it was certainly a sight he could get used too, even Aayla had begun warming up to the situation somewhat, getting what pleasure she could at least, making the best of a bad situation.

Shaak wasn't much happier about the arrangement, but she put on a smile and played along to avoid an even worse outcome should her reputation be tarnished. Twelve pairs of smooth, silky legs displayed six pert, plentiful and one plump rear, all ready and waiting, begging for some attention.

He began with Shaak, he had only let her thus far take Ahsoka and then himself, he knew she still needed to be broken in, crawling up on the bed behind her, a firm hold of her waist taken and a merciless thrust burrowing himself inside her once more, stuffing the familiar snatch to the brim. It was intense, she by far had the most bountiful and soft rear, allowing him to push more power into each thrust than any had suffered from him, it didn't take long to unleash his second torrent of seed deep within her vulnerable womb, leaving her a shuddering mess upon the bedsheets, oblivious to the continued pleasantries he enacted upon the others.

He moved along the line to Luminara, it had been a while since their last encounter, she was as warm as he remembered, her core hotter than the others, he felt like he had just slid himself into a raging oven, but he knew it already had his bun stuffed inside. He rutted her hard regardless, she adapted quickly when she joined the household, going as far as to help Anakin enact upon others what he had enacted upon her, she found somewhere that allowed her to be free to express herself, did she do so out of desire, or out of fear of what Anakin may do if she resisted. We may never know, all that was certain was she was the loudest of the six, her moans echoing even past the thick glass of the windows of the bedroom.

His seed filled her too and she collapsed like the last, cuddling with the thick, warm Togrutan that lay tired next to her as Anakin moved further along the line, taking two this time as he nabbed the Padawans, wrapping an arm around each of them before spinning onto his back. He shoved Ahsoka down to his hips, guiding his shaft upward into her awaiting snatch before shifting his hands to Barriss' thighs, pulling her up, towards his awaiting maw, wrapping his lips around her olive crotch as his hips met his apprentices' bounces.

Barriss and Ashoka had formed a kinship of sorts, separate from the rest of Anakin's harem, even before she had met Anakin both her and Barriss were friends on a more 'personal level'. With the new liberty service under him offered, they found themselves more free to express the love they held for one another, almost inseparable from each other, they pulled pranks, played antics, and on occasion tag-teamed a member of the household, ambushing them and toying with them. However Barriss loved Ahsoka, Anakin was simply a means to getting closer, yet for Ahsoka, as close as she felt with Barriss, yearned instead for her master. After another series of climaxes, and a swap of positions, Anakin left the two Padawans in a blissful daze, cum dripping from both their thighs as they cuddled and kissed together, pawing at each other's tired and used bodies. Anakin moved further along the line...

Next was Aayla, rebellious, grumpy Aayla, she was the horniest of them all, and Anakin knew it. He wasn't gentle with her, as much as she hated him, he knew it's just what she wanted deep down, a Twi'lek is a Twi'lek after all, and this one like the rest wanted to be mounted, taken, claimed. He pushed her head forward into the pillow beneath her as he climbed atop, pinning her to the bed before his now drenched shaft pressed between her legs, however unlike the others he did not attempt to breed with her, she was already well on the way there, instead his cock rose higher as his hips aimed for a tighter spot, burrowing firmly into her ass, enticing a growling scream from the Sapphire Knight. With a sharp pull of her headtails they fucked, she clawed and growled as did the man atop her, it was a fight as much as it was a fuck, she would never admit it but he was right, she did want this, but she wanted it to be beautiful, less violent. But the violence added simply another level of pleasure she had never accounted for, her fighting was stifled however compared to usual, she didn't want to harm the creature within her.

He left the Twi'lek in a greater mess than the rest, his seed pooling from her gaping rear upon an area of the bed now laden with tears, bites and claw marks, similar to those that decorated her shoulders.

His final stop came to the centre of the group, unlike the others this one lay upon her back, arms outstretched and ready for him, for her husband. Padme wanted Anakin, and not just Anakin, she wanted everything. And he gave her it, slow, methodical, caring, loving, passionate and gentle. Aayla looked on in a mix of jealousy and hurt, Ahsoka likewise looked on in lust and longing, both picturing themselves in place of Padme. She received nothing but bliss, Anakin was looking for her pleasure instead of his own, she was his world, his first and his last before anything. Her legs rose into the air before slowly coiling around Anakin's hips, locking themselves together as she whispered up to him.

"Don't pull out... give me your child."

Anakin couldn't respond, he was huffing, panting, only his pleasured gaze could convey his joy of her words, and in a change of pace, Anakin obeyed. His hips pumped, ensuring every firm inch of cock was as deep as he could press it before withdrawing, repeating, pumping, desperate to please his wife and before long his back arched, his partner cried out and another womb was filled that night.

He passed out shortly after that, the girls soon crawled upon himself and Padme, sheltering their joined forms beneath their bodies, Anakin was in heaven.

* * *

**Been a while eh? Hooo, almost 5 months, yikes.**

**Things get distracting in work and life, but with the great pandemic of our time, I find myself with, less free time actually, working retail shifts does that!**

**But still, I know there more of you at home these days, and the least I can do is offer you some more material to read! So do enjoy, and be sure to stay safe from Corona! Be sure to leave a review for what you liked, what you didn't, and what you want to see!**


End file.
